Only You
by Wren Harte
Summary: Suzume is a vampire hunter that has run away to the academy. Here, she finds more than she's bargained for. Whose side will she choose in Kaname's chess game? And will an old love recapture her heart, or a new one?
1. Chapter 1

Kaien Cross stood before her, explaining the rules of the academy. She was strictly forbidden to roam around after hours and would be forced to wear the school uniform, unless special circumstances, like a dance, arose.

Suzume groaned inwardly. The uniform was going to be the hardest part. She preferred pants to skirts and especially despised stockings. She would have preferred a different school, a different academy. But she was stuck here. No other schools would allow late transfers, and Suzume had been desperate. 

She was desperate to get away from everything. Leaving her past in a shroud of forged papers that Chairman Cross had sifted through was her goal. If there was one thing she learned from being trained as a vampire hunter, it was that she must _always_ complete her goals.

She shook her long, blonde curls, trying to rid her thoughts of everything before right then. Suzume had escaped successfully, but she feared they would come looking for her. If they did find her, they would kill her in the decree that she was a traitor.

"Ah! My daughter Yuuki!" Chairman Cross grinned, his eyes squinting shut at his happiness. "Yuuki! We have a late transfer from your grade! Please guide her through normal routine!" He danced around as he said this, an awfully cheery man for keeping such a dangerous secret.

Suzume already knew about the vampires. To anyone else, the brochure on the academy explaining the classes believed the Night Class to be a place for geniuses. Parents were probably harassing their children into doing their best, into being their smartest, just to get into the elite class. Suzume figured that the children themselves wanted in the class just to be near the alluring monsters.

Yuuki bowed. "Hello, welcome to Cross Academy." She beamed, sweet and innocent like a child. To Suzume, Yuuki's light nature was tangible, which made her smile.

She bowed in return. "I am Suzume Sato. Please feel free to call me Suzume. When I lived in America, my friends called me Suzie. You could call me that too, if you like." She smiled politely and bowed again.

That was her cover up. She had been living in America with her mother and father until they sent her to her grandparents. Her grandparents wanted their granddaughter to have an excellent education, so they sent her to Cross Academy.

There were more details to her story, but Suzume had it all memorized within her mind, prepared to use whatever she could to fit in, to not stand out. Suzume wasn't sure where she was going to go from here, but Cross Academy was simply a temporary stop.

Then, a familiar looking boy stepped in. He was extremely tall with this white, silvery colored hair.

"Kiryuu-kun!" Chairman Cross sang, stretching his arms wide to hug his the angry looking boy. He ran at him and Kiryuu simply sidestepped, a frown obscuring his face. Charman Cross ran into the door with a bang.

Suzume then remembered his face, albeit a much younger and happier version. He had been at meetings, an apprentice to one of the best hunters the Council had. Suzume definitely remembered Zero. When her older brother had been alive, they had been friends.

But she especially remembered Ichiru, Zero's younger brother. How could she forget him? Simply the thought of Ichiru made her heart beat faster, her breath quicken. His hunting abilities were less than his brother's, but she never cared. When she was little, before the pureblood attacked the Kiryuu's, Ichiru had promised Suzume, "I will always love only you. Only you."

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard at the thought of her dead brother and the memories of Ichiru. Clenching her fists, she tried not to dwell on anything else.

Yuuki then introduced Zero to Suzume. "Zero, this is Suzume Sato, a late transfer." 

Not looking at her, he grunted, "Pretty late, isn't she?"

"She was living in America," Yuuki replied, turning to Suzume with shining eyes. "Please tell us about America!" She appeared genuinely excited.

But Chairman Cross stepped in. "Some other time, perhaps." There was a red mark on his forehead that Suzume couldn't help staring at as he rubbed it. "I need you to begin patrol. The Day Class classes are about to end. Zero, if you will escort Ms. Sato to her room. She will need your strength to carry her belongings."

"Yes!" Yuuki bowed, a determined look set on her young face as she dashed out of Chairman Cross's office.

Zero, with a sort of dark and loathing air about him, bent down and shouldered her bags and belongings, exiting the office as well. She trailed behind him silently.

As they walked, the only sound was the thick, echoing taps of their footsteps. A setting sun let orange and pink colors sift into the hallways through the wide windows. Staring out the windows as she walked, Suzume glimpsed tall green trees, billowing grasses, and a courtyard with a fountain.

She felt uncomfortable at the academy. Something was amiss in the air, and she could tell that it wasn't just the scent of vampires. Suzume could sense a plot boiling beneath the floors and behind the walls.

Suddenly, Zero stopped. Suzume nearly ran into Zero's back, but managed to halt in time. She immediately noticed his stiff back and could hear a low growl coming from the pit of his stomach.

Stepping to the side of him, Suzume glimpsed what had upset him. She took a step back as she saw who stood before her. Kaname Kuran, flanked by two other vampires. Suzume hadn't known such a powerful pureblood was there, and she instantly wished she had. Kaname was a threat. He made a point to remember hunters, though nonchalantly. But it wasn't just that possibility. It was vampire hunter common sense that all purebloods always had their own secretive agendas. They were completely untrustworthy and dangerous. Not to mention they were illegal to kill, even if you could manage that.

Kaname's eyes swept over Zero with distaste, but when they reached Suzume, they stayed a second longer than she would have liked. She tried to act confused and innocent, making her eyes dart from Zero to Kaname in an anxious way.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked coldly, his eyes narrowed.

Kaname replied diplomatically, "I am here to discuss certain things with the Chairman. And what are you doing, Zero? Not terrorizing this lovely young lady I suppose?"

"Shut up, Kuran," he hissed.

The female vampire with bored looking eyes stepped forward, but Kaname silently signaled her back. Suzume noted that, realizing she was his body guard. The other vampire on his right had fiery orange hair and stared at her with curious, penetrating eyes.

She shifted, her fingers itching for some kind of weapon, some kind of defense. She reminded herself that she had to be normal. She had to act normal.

Kaname then approached Suzume. "Hello. Are you a late transfer by chance?"

Suzume instinctively tensed as he approached, and she noticed that he noticed. Forcing herself to relax, she smiled, "Yes." Suzume was reluctant to give him her name. Her last name was fake of course, but she didn't want to risk it,

Kaname returned her smile, replying with, "I am Kaname Kuran, welcome to the academy."

She bowed, remaining silent, unwilling to give her own name. She blew a sigh of relief when Kaname walked past without another word, his guard following behind him. However, the orange haired vampire hesitated. He took a few steps forward and paused, bowing slightly.

"I am Akatsuki. Kain Akatsuki." His smoldering eyes remained on her, making her feel uncomfortable, almost exposed. His face was perfectly chiseled, sculpted by an angel.

It was part one of Suzume's training not to be absorbed by their looks. She inhaled sharply in attempt to keep control of herself. Yet, she couldn't talk. Her tongue was stuck to the roof of her mouth.

"And your name?" His voice was as smooth and sweet as caramel.

Zero, who was apparently fed up, snorted and stalked off. He seemed ready to leave Suzume there whether she followed or not.

"Your name?" Akatsuki looked hungry for it.

She simply bowed quickly. "Sorry, senpai! I must go." And she dashed down the hall after Zero, who had nearly disappeared.

"Wait!" she heard him call after her. Ignoring him, she caught up with Zero, partially annoyed that he would leave like that.

Her roommate's name was Anzu Miyagi. She had black hair cropped to her chin and bright, wild eyes. Her thin lips appeared to be always in a mischievous smirk, and Suzume immediately had the impression that Anzu would be one to chase after the vampires.

When Zero left, she was glad to be rid of someone so closely tied to her past, so closely tied to her first love.

"Here. I will help you unpack. I would give you a tour of the academy, but that will have to wait for tomorrow." She grinned as she took some of Suzume's spare uniforms and regular clothes and hanged them in the closet.

"Thank you." While Anzu had her back turned, Suzume quickly hid her vampire hunter's gun and emergency knife under her mattress. Just as Anzu turned back around, Suzume managed to hide the ammo under the bed.

Anzu ranted on about the school. "I love it here. I can't wait to show you the Night Class boys! They are positively gorgeous!" She giggled and clapped her hands excitedly.

"Yeah.. I read about the Night Class in the brochure. I think I met three of them outside of the Chairman's office. Are their uniforms white?" She figured nothing would hurt in a little casual conversation. She had to make friends, though she didn't plan to stay at the academy for very long. Suzume knew she would be living a life of a refugee, and she believed that if someone, anyone, remembered her, her life wasn't incomplete.

Anzu's blue eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh!" She jumped on Suzume's bed, excited and intrigued. "Who?"

Suzume slid her suitcase and extra bags beneath her bed. "I believe one was called Kaname Kuran. The other was named Kain Akatsuki. There was a female, but she didn't introduce herself."

Anzu squealed and jumped up and down. "Oooo! Don't you think Kaname-senpai is so mysterious and refined? He's so polite and perfect! And Wild! You met Wild! Something about him seems so dangerous, it makes most of the girls go crazy!" She giggled, holding her stomach, her cheeks pink, her eyes glistening.

Suzume forced herself to smile, forced herself to hop onto the bed and appear curious. "Yeah! I know. But they do seem kind of scary and intimidating."

Anzu then got quiet. Glancing around quickly, she lowered her voice, "Some of my other friends and I were planning to sneak out tonight and go to the Night Dorms."

Suzume's body immediately tensed, realizing her first impression of Anzu had been correct. Wild and too curious for her own good. One to actually chase down the vampires.

"What do you plan to do at the Night Dorms?" she tried to conceal the alarm in her voice. She was afraid for Anzu and her friends and was angered with Chairman Cross. How could he allow such monsters be so close to innocent, attention deprived girls? To Suzume, it seemed Cross was dangling the rabbit right in front of the tiger.

Anzu shrugged. "Sneak around, take some pictures, maybe. They'll probably be in class." She grinned. "Maybe steal some memorabilia. Do you want to come?"

She clenched her fist. This was a complicated decision. It was obvious enough that nothing would stop Anzu from going, especially not a new student. "But isn't it against the rules?" she asked tentatively, not wanting to place herself in the position to get in trouble at the new school or to be near the vampires.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Oh! Don't be chicken! I know Zero Kiryuu is a little scary, but Yuuki is harmless. We simply have to be smart and stick to the shadows. I know these grounds inside and out, we'll be fine. So, are you in?"

Suzume knew it would be wrong to let the girls go by themselves without protection, and she new that being a new student put her in a place with no power and with pressure to follow the crowd. Though Suzume wasn't a follower, she knew it would be wrong to go against the vampire hunter reason and let the girls roam alone.

The night was cool and smelled of pine trees and dew. A light breeze shifted through the girls' hair as the group of four, including Suzume, huddled around the shadows. Anzu, the apparent leader, was busy mapping out a plan on how they would get to the Moon Dorms and what to do if anyone saw the prefects.

Suzume tilted to the side, just to feel the cold metal handle of her gun specially made to critically injure or, if with just the right aim, kill vampires. She hadn't thought she'd be needing her weapon so soon, but feeling it beneath her fingertips calmed her racing heart.

Suzume wasn't one to break rules exactly. That was why it was so hard for her to runaway. But she had to. It was the only way she could save her own life, which was all that she had since her brother died.

Anzu nodded. "Alright. Let's go. Remember to stay close and in groups of two. Suzume will stay by me. Everyone ready?" A chorus of nods responded. "Let's go!" Anzu's eyes twinkled in jubilance. "Follow my lead!" And, on swift toes, she dashed off into the trees.

The girls darted after, Suzume ignoring Anzu's words and hovering towards the back of the group. 

As she ran, holding back her agility so she wouldn't surpass the other panting girls, the grasses tickled her legs through her stockings, the wind whipping at her hair. Her eyes were circumspect, ready for movement within the darkness, ready to get caught.

They were quiet, the only noise was the ruffling of their skirts against their legs. One of the girls, whose name Suzume couldn't remember, tripped and fell. It was then that there was a noise.

Anzu and the other female took off, abandoning Suzume and the fallen girl. Suzume grabbed her and lugged her behind a bush. The girl almost cried out, but Suzume clamped her hand on her mouth. When she the girl shook her hand off, she pointed to her gashed knee. It looked very deep to Suzume. She placed her finger on her lips and peered over the top of the bushes.

It was Yuuki. She twirled around and around, muttering something about Zero. She had a staff in her hand and was scanning the brush fervently.

Suzume ducked down, pursing her lips. She knew the vampires wouldn't be far off now that blood had penetrated the air. They had only a few minutes until the vampires would arrive, and she knew that Yuuki would take the injured girl to the infirmary quickly. It was the only way she could protect her identity and this young girl's blood.

Looking into the scared girls eyes, she whispered, "I'm sorry." The girl's eyes widened as she shook her head repeatedly.

Staying low, Suzume snuck around a tree, finding a rock on the ground and throwing it at the bush. Yuuki reacted swiftly, jumping over the bush, seeing the crying, wounded girl. Yuuki looked around, fright shining in her eyes as she aided the girl in retreating back into the safety of the school.

She waited until the two of them were out of sight before she began jogging in the direction she saw the other two go, praying that the girl she had abandoned wouldn't rat her out. Hopefully she would have as bad as a memory as Suzume's when it came to names.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of her neck rose on end. Shivers coursed through her spine. An unnatural wind flew by her, sending her skirt flying up. Suzume dug her heels into the ground and stopped, hearting pounding against her ribs. She extended her hand towards her thigh, ready to whip out the gun if it was needed.

And she prayed it wasn't.

"It is you." He appeared in a blink of an eye, right in front of her. "But I don't believe it's your blood I smell." Kain Akatsuki's hair was tousled, some strands fell into his face as he spoke.

She took a step back, tense.

"No. Don't go that way," he spoke fast. "The others are there, searching for the blood. I recognized your scent and followed."

"What do you want?" her voice shook more than what she had wanted it to. The thought of more vampires was unnerving. Suzume had never taken on anything more than a simple Level E, and that had been only twice. But these were nobles. Many nobles, and she couldn't kill them.

Kain's eyes looked over her head. Reaching out his long, graceful fingers, he whispered fiercely, "Come with me."

She shook her head. "I can't trust you."

He frowned, growling. "You are going to have to."

Her senses were screaming at her in incoherent words. She was confused, unsure. Swallowing hard, she forced her hand out. His cool fingers wrapped around her wrist. Next thing she knew, Kain was cradling her, dashing across the school grounds. She closed her eyes against the passing colors, feeling Kain's cold, hard skin beneath her fingers.

Then, everything suddenly stopped, sending Suzume's balance off as Kain gently lowered her to the ground. She sat there a minute, blinking and breathing. When she had finally regained her vision and stability, she scrambled up and away from Kain.

He twirled something around his finger. "This…is surprising."

Suzume's hand flew to her thigh. Her gun was gone. "Give it back!" she shouted without thinking. Her gun had become her life. It was her shield among a dark world she couldn't escape.

Kain seemed to be pondering silently as he scrutinized the specialized weapon. "I thought your reaction toward us was odd when I first met you. There was no adoration, no lustfulness. I couldn't read your expression at all. Something about you gave me chill bumps the first time I saw you. Now I realize I had mistaken the feeling. My senses were only warning me you were a hunter." He tossed the gun at her.

Suzume reached out and caught it, gripping the familiar metal in a reunion. "I am not sorry to disappoint you." She tucked the gun back in its place. "And I don't mean any harm."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Then why are you here?"

Keeping a level tone, she replied, "This school is merely a stepping block. I promise you, I will not stay long. It is entirely within my plan to leave as soon as possible."

"That's an awfully vague answer, isn't it?" Kain's eyes narrowed.

She slowly backed away. "We all have our own reasons to run."

His expression then changed as a thought flashed across his face. His eyes softened as he sighed tiredly. "I think you can make a strong ally. You see, there is this very large, very real chess game Kaname-sama is playing. I don't know all the rules, reasons, or even pieces, but I believe you can help if you are on our side."

"I don't pick sides with vampires," she growled and then ran into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

She had failed at her second goal.

She had planned on blending in, becoming a part of the crowd until she left. But now her chances were ruined just because she had to protect her identity.

The girl, whose name Suzume had remembered was Aine, had ratted Suzume out after all. She was ordered to meet with Chairman Cross that afternoon- a message personally given to her by a stern faced Yuuki.

She sat in class, not paying attention, not even trying with the pretense of it all. She simply rested her chin against her palm, staring at the poster on the wall as the teacher offered a droning theme song to the background.

The poster was of a valley, mountains off in the distance, shrouded in mist. A lake sat in the center, offering serenity and escape. The picture absorbed Suzume, who desperately wanted anything but to be where she was right then, who was dying to be anyone else.

She had never wanted to become a hunter, never wanted to be involved with the corrupted system the hunter's had established. Suzume never wanted to know the existence of vampires. But, there was no stopping it, especially when fate threw her into the hands of the Kato family, a family of hunters. Each generation of the Kato family had had it's star hunter. Kazuo, Suzume's elder brother, was the destined star child of the Kato family.

But things went wrong.

"SATO!" The teacher slammed a ruler down on her desk, causing her to jump. "Pay attention!" He turned his back and continued his lecture.

Aine and some of her friends that were sitting nearby, covered their faces and giggled mockingly. Aine glared at Suzume with a severity that could have equaled a dagger's stab.

She quickly faced the front, sad that Aine would never know that she had actually saved her life. Suzume could already foretell her future at Cross Academy. Her prediction consisted of: she would never make real friends, people would judge her falsely, and, by the time she left, no one would miss her.

Sighing forlornly, she dropped her head onto her desk. Her thoughts wandered to the other night. Kain. He had saved her, in a way. She could only pray that he too wouldn't expose her, especially to Kaname. But Kain confirmed her belief that something sinister was trembling beneath the academy's walls, bursting at the academy's seams. He had mentioned a chess game, figuratively, of course.

But this only made the academy even more dangerous for her.

Shaking her head, Suzume reminded herself that she couldn't be so selfish. There were other humans, other humans with human-like _purposes_. They all had real families, friends, and futures that were being put in danger by the psychotic Chairman.

His ideals were to far away for such a machine powered and death hungry world to comprehend. It was definitely out there on a limb when it came to the fact that vampires wouldn't suppose to exist, not to naïve humans, at least.

When class ended, Suzume trudged down the halls alone. She had one arm loped around her books, which bobbed at her hip. She stared at the floor, counting the tiles and watching her feet hit with a thump that couldn't be overheard from the voracious chatter of the other Day Class students.

Many girls began running down the hallway, racing to greet the vampires as they emerged from their innocent looking lair. Suzume had figured this out easily enough, since Anzu seemed to be the one leading the charge to the Moon Dorms.

She watched as Yuuki Cross dashed after the scrambling group, waving her hands and blowing her whistle. "Stop! Do not run, you will get hurt! Don't push and shove! You're not even at the gates yet!" And she too disappeared around the corner along with the others.

"Aren't you going with them?" Zero appeared beside her, inquiring in an indifferent tone.

Suzume shrugged. "No. Why would I?"

He stared at her from the corner of his eyes, assessing Suzume closely. He didn't say anything else, besides, "I'll escort you to Chairman Cross."

Suzume preferred not to be escorted, but she kept quiet. Being near Zero brought back childhood memories of Ichiru. The fact that they were twins pained her enough now that she could practically see the grown up form of Ichiru.

Suzume would never forget the one time, at a celebration ball, that Ichiru had asked her to dance. It was one of her favorite memories of her first love.

"_Dance with me, Suzume Kato." His round face was determined._

_Suzume blushed, turning away slightly. "No, Ichiru. I can't dance."_

_He grabbed her hand anyways, pulling her into the crowd, amongst the waltzing adults who smiled upon them. "I will only dance with you. Only you."_

She froze in the corridor. The memory had been stronger than ever before. She gasped and choked as tears bubbled up uncontrollably.

Zero glared down at her. "Go on. You can't get upset now that you're already in front of the Chairman's door. Go in and face the punishment."

Clenching her teeth, Suzume fought to stay in control of her emotions, which was a prime lesson vampire hunters were taught. They had to be stoic, in control at all times. Yet, being so far away from her cruel sensei and overbearing parents had her reverting to regular human ways.

All her life she was forced to be a hunter, but she always had trouble practicing the vital and basic lessons. Once her parents had called her "too human."

Not looking into Zero's face, Suzume murmured, "I'm not afraid of any punishment." Except for the one that would kill her. She marched in, ready to face the Chairman.

But she ended with two for the price of one. The minute Zero saw him, he stomped out, slamming the door.

Kaname sat with one leg crossed over the other. He twirled an empty wine glass between his fingers, his eyes watching the light shimmer off the glass.

Suzume bowed, scared that Kaname was there. Had Kain told Kaname? "You wanted to see me, Chairman?" she managed to keep her voice steady.

Chairman tapped his fingers around a cup of tea. He sipped it daintily, then said, "I have been informed that you had been seen outside late last night. Is this true?"

Suzume thought that was the stupidest question she had ever been asked. Did he not think she would figure it out? She was the one to let Aine get caught first. This put her in a situation where she couldn't lie. "Yes."

Chairman Cross nodded once, glad for the confirmation. "I see. Now, usually the punishment would be cleaning the classrooms, serving detention, and prohibition from going outside for a week, but Kaname has stepped forward on your behalf. However, you will still clean the classroom." He cocked his head and smiled, adding, "The classrooms are getting messy and no one else wants to clean them." Rising, he cupped his tea and scuttled out of the room.

She gulped, putting on the bravest, most nonchalant face she could. Purebloods were never safe to be around, especially alone. Suzume repeatedly scorned Chairman Cross in her head. He was foolish to leave a student alone with a vampire. Suzume immediately felt sorry for any girl to fall for their otherworldly looks.

Kaname placed the glass down with a clink, and Suzume could have sworn she saw a drop of red resting on the bottom.

He spoke slowly, taking his time. "I am sure that if I ponder long enough, I will be able to place you among the ranks of an organization meant to dispose of my kind. Lucky for you, I will not try to remember, I will not do any research." He rose, striding to the window behind the Chairman's tattered looking desk. Boards were nailed across the surface, to hold it together, Suzume assumed.

She remained silent, unwilling to admit to anything. Yet, she was in a trap. If she stayed quiet, it would be admitting it passively, if she spoke out, she might as well through herself out the window. Suzume knew she couldn't even deny it.

Touching the window and staring out into a dark sky, Kaname continued with, "Kain has simply told me that you would be a great ally, a good chess piece, if I may, for this dangerous game. He has told me that you are aware of what we are, which led me to surmise to what you really are." Facing her with intense, burning eyes, Kaname murmured, "I do not care why you are here, since Kain says you do not want to hurt us. But you should knew something is coming. I want you on my side. I want you to help me."

She inhaled sharply, clenching her teeth. "I don't pick sides with vampires."

He swiveled back around to the window, hands folded behind his back. "I can make things difficult. I can persuade Chairman Cross to make things difficult for you. You see, Suzume, I am a desperate vampire. I fear my one and only girl is in trouble. Zero is not enough protection. You will become a school prefect and keep a subtle eye on my Yuuki. A storm is coming and my resources are stretched. Help me, and maybe I can help you."

Suzume didn't like the way he said "will" as if she would do exactly what he said. She didn't like the way he was manipulating her at all. She was so close to retorting that he couldn't make her do anything and then simply leave the academy.

But she couldn't. She had only been at the academy for a day. How could she just leave? Suzume wasn't ready. It was too soon. But how could she side with vampires? It was against her training, against all the morals and lessons she was strictly and rigidly taught.

How could she not rebel from something she never wanted to be in the first place?

Suzume replied then, "Help is something I could use. I will help you, only if you help me. I promise to watch over Yuuki. I will be your ally, but I refuse to be a chess piece. I want you to know, Kuran-senpai, that I _can_ do without your help, and I _can_ leave whenever I so chose; thus, you will not use me as a pawn. Consider me as a specialized, temporary piece that will protect your queen."

His lips spread into a dark smile. His eyes displayed respect as he responded, "It is a deal then. Tomorrow morning you will become a prefect. Yuuki and Zero will inform you of your duties, _after_ you have served your detention for each day."

"What about cleaning the classrooms?"

Kaname, his expression unreadable, said simply, "Cross is foolish to think one child can clean all those classrooms. You may leave."

Exiting, she found Chairman Cross standing outside the door, staring down at a girl and boy traveling through the courtyard. He clutched his empty tea cup and whispered, "Be careful, Sato. The only one he truly cares for is her. Other lives are unimportant." He turned, patted her shoulder in an almost apologetic way, and entered his office.

Suzume gazed down at Zero and Yuuki. Even from there she could detect a connection, possibly a connection Kaname feared. Zero appeared detached and lethargic and Yuuki bounced beside him, gleaming with a natural radiance Suzume was sure that drew Kaname.

She turned and took off down the hallway. She wasn't sure why, but she felt the need to run, the need to screech around the corners, to test her balance. Feeling the muscles in her legs awaken with a screaming ferocity that demanded freedom sent her veins rushing with adrenaline.

She skidding to a stop at the beginning of the hallway that led to her room. Her breath caught in her throat.

Kain was leaning against the doorframe, his fingers running casually through his wildly mussed hair. His ember colored eyes stared at her lazily. Suzume mentally smacked herself as she began to think of how desirable he looked, of how flawlessly beautiful he was.

The perfection of it all nearly made her throw up.

"What do you want now?" she hissed.

Kain pushed off from the door and approached her with a cat-like walk. "I don't know," he muttered, keeping his unsettling eyes on her. "I thought I would be finished with you after discovering your true self, yet, it appears that is not the case." He stopped just a foot away from her.

Suzume took one step back, desiring for distance between the god-like monster. "Finished with me? Am I your meal, then?" She clenched her teeth and steeled her body to run.

His expression was one of curiosity. He shook his head. "No. There is just something about you…" The sentence sounded unfinished, but Kain made no hint of sound to finish it.

Suzume didn't like where this was going, or what is was beginning to sound or feel like. "Please go away, Akatsuki-senpai." She kept her tone firm, but it appeared to have no effect on him.

"I want to touch you, but I am afraid you will run," he admitted softly, still gazing at her with eyes that made Suzume uneasy. "Let me touch your cheek, and I will leave."

She could feel her nostrils flare as she glowered at Kain. What kind of game did he think he was playing? Was this Kaname's secret way to manipulate her? She felt definitely sure it was. She instantly figured she could use the knowledge to her advantage, and she knew she could use it to dismiss his affectionate actions, to not allow them to reach her heart.

It wasn't as if she wasn't open to love. But Ichiru had left a crater in her heart, and she was acutely aware of the dangerous deal she had made with the devil. She had to be suspicious.

Nodding, Suzume kept her eyes on the floor as Kain finished the distance between them. She felt his cold, stone-like fingers gingerly trace her cheekbone and then trailing to her jaw line. Her heart beat faster, and she couldn't tell if it was because she was scared of him or scared of the truth. There was a part of her that wanted to reach out and press his whole hand against her cheek, but Suzume knew from training that those feelings were irrelevant, a lustful trick of the mind.

He withdrew, his eyes searching into her own with secret questions and wishes. "That was not so bad, was it?"

But before she could answer, there was a scream from a nearby room.

They exchanged quick glances of surprise, each one taking off at different speeds in the same direction. Suzume rounded the corner, dashing to the door just as Kain stepped inside.

From the doorway, the sight she saw left her startled. A girl wearing lavender, silky pajamas was strewn across her own bed, blood pouring from her wrists and neck. Her chest heaved, her eyes terrified as shock and fear left her unable to move. A vampire hunched over her, a silhouette wearing a black cloak.

Suzume reached for the weapon tucked under her skirt, but found it gone. She cursed, remembering she had left it under her mattress. She hadn't been expecting vampire attacks that morning.

But Kain immediately intervened. He roared, an inhuman one that sounded like the monsters in dreams that prowled the forests at night. His face was obscured as he fought off the other vampire, whose own face was hidden by a hood. Kain's eyes changed into an incandescent red as Suzume darted past him and the brutal vampire.

She pulled the young girl to the side of the bed, wrapping her arm around her shoulder as she pushed up, aiding the girl in reaching the door.

It was then that several simultaneous things happened.

Kain was thrown against the wall, breaking through into the other room of screaming girls. Zero and Yuuki appeared in the doorway, brandishing weapons.

With a flick of his wrist, the attacking vampire threw Suzume against the opposite wall with a bone jarring force. Her whole body slammed against it as she heard the wall crack and saw dust fall. Sliding to the ground, Suzume felt something warm trickle down her neck.

There was a gunshot from Zero's gun, but it was too late. The vampire and the girl disappeared into the night.

Suzume shakily lifted herself from the floor as Kain flashed to her side. To Suzume, it seemed everything became a chaotic carnival from there. Yuuki asked the girls from the other room if they were okay as Zero grabbed their arms and began leading them away. Other students appeared in the hallway to catch a glimpse of what was going on, but Chairman Cross, who came out of nowhere, herded most of them away as Zero gave the two witnesses to two Night Class students who had sped over.

Zero then turned his attention to the pyring crowd. He simply shot the Day Class students an evil look of silent and intimidating threats, and everyone cried out, running back to their dorms.

Meanwhile, Kain was pestering Suzume. His eyes were wide with a honest concern Suzume couldn't deny.

"You are bleeding! What did he do? How are you feeling?" His brow was creased as he stared at the blood oozing down her neck with a little too much interest.

Suzume instinctively went to cover her neck, only to end up with blood dripping onto her hands. Her fingers then gently traced the trail of blood to a gash on the back of her head.

"Suzume! Answer me," Kain demanded, reaching out and taking her hand.

She jerked it back, noticing the blood from her hands smearing on Kain's own hands. She stepped away, feeling slightly dizzy as Chairman Cross and Zero walked over. Zero, however, took one look at the blood and disappeared, his footsteps echoing down the hallway.

Chairman Cross took over from there, wrapping a fatherly arm around Suzume's shoulders and guiding her to the door.

"How are you feeling, Suzume?" he asked calmly. "That appears to be a very nasty wound. Come, we will go to the infirmary and clean you up."

She turned her head, her eyes watching as Kain tentatively raised his bloodied hand to his lips, licking it all away.

Feeling sick, she stumbled and wished she had never, ever come to Cross Academy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_The small boy and girl sat in the grass, side by side. The young girl could feel the boy's warm skin beneath her short sleeved shirt as they watched the adult vampire hunter's set up a picnic. The hunter's children played underneath a willow that billowed in the summer's breeze._

_Ichiru took Suzume's hand. She jerked it back, a little girl who fought her emotions because her sensei told her to. Yet, to Suzume, it seemed Ichiru never tried to fight his, and Zero hardly displayed any at all. Then again, she barely even knew Ichiru's brother._

_Ichiru took her hand again, a determined little boy. And, once again, Suzume took her hand back._

"_Stop it," she commanded, glaring at him._

_Staring at her with the eyes that drew Suzume in, Ichiru replied, "I don't want to. I want to hold your hand."_

"_Well, you can't," she sniffed, angling her body the other way. In the distance, she glimpsed Kazuo throwing a ball back and forth with their father. He grinned as their father laughed heartily._

_Ichiru took her hand again._

_Suzume jumped up, ripping her hand away from him. He was making her fail as a hunter, and she felt he was doing it on purpose. "I hate you, Ichiru!" she shouted in his face, turning and running to where the adults were sitting on a blanket, discussing targets. Suzume ran to her mother, crying._

_Her mother gave her a sharp, austere look, slapping her face. "That is enough. You will compose yourself." She gripped her arm tightly, forcing Suzume to sit beside her. "Sit here and listen. Maybe you will learn something about being a hunter for once."_

_Stifling tears and cupping her stinging cheek, she glowered at Ichiru from the corner of her eyes. He had made her lose control._

"I hate you, Ichiru," she murmured.

"At least you don't hate me," another voice responded.

Suzume snapped up so fast, her vision blurred, and she was forced to lay back down. Waiting until the dizziness dissipated, she opened her eyes to see Kain sitting beside her.

Her insides twisted. "What are you doing here?" she spat with vicious venom. She pushed herself up slowly this time, looking around to see she was in the infirmary. Alone. With a vampire. Shaking her head, she berated Chairman Cross within her mind once again. To her, he was seeming more and more like the most foolish man she had ever met.

Kain's ember colored eyes assessed her with a mellow expression. "I was worried. I was especially worried when you kept saying, 'I hate you, Ichiru.'"

"Why?"

He shrugged, a small smile on his face. "You sounded as if you wanted to kill him. I was worried for his life, whoever this Ichiru is." He chuckled then stopped as Suzume's furious eyes struck him like a bat over the head.

"You have no right to be in here. I want you to leave," she said coldly.

Kain was silent for a moment. Then, rising, he said, "I will tell Chairman that you're better. You'll probably start your prefect duties tonight."

"How do you know about-"

He raised his hand. "I was the one who suggested it to Kaname. You can't possibly think he's a genius all on his own." He paused, leaning down to peer into Suzume's face.

She scooted away from him, scowling at the closeness and her erratic heartbeat. The corner of Kain's perfectly curved lips twitched into a quick smirk as his hand covered Suzume's.

She shook his hand off. "Don't touch me."

Something flickered across his dancing eyes as he replied calmly, "I want to hold your hand."

She froze, then had a realization. "It's impolite to eavesdrop on people's dreams."

He raised an eyebrow, face as placid as ever. "An honest mistake." He straightened his back and turned to leave, pausing at the door, "Suzume?"

"It's Sato to you," she corrected. If there was one thing in the world she didn't want, it was to be so informal with a vampire.

Keeping his back to her, he inquired casually, "Do you always talk in your sleep?"

She hesitated, then replied softly, "No. It only happens when I dream of Ichiru. Only when I dream of Ichiru."

"How often do you dream of him?" His tone was indifferent, and Suzume found she couldn't read his underlying intentions, besides the most obvious ones she was trying so hard not to notice and to forget.

She swallowed hard, realizing her own answer. She hadn't thought about it until he asked, she hadn't noticed. "No. The last dream was the last time I saw him." She lowered her eyes, staring at her hands and how much they had grown since Ichiru had first wanted to hold them. No longer did she have stubby fingers and pudgy hands.

But Kain still did not leave. He wasn't satisfied just yet. "And will you ever tell me who this Ichiru is and what happened to him?"

The answer came fast, sharp. "No."

He nodded slowly, walking away into the corridor. "See you around, then."

Suzume laid back down, weary and tired. She wasn't sure what time it was, though she could see a dimming light through the window's curtains. She even didn't know how much time had passed since the Day Class student had been kidnapped, and she suddenly wished she had thought to ask Kain, however much she disliked him.

Closing her eyes, the abyss of sleep found her more quickly than usual. It enveloped its arms around her and sent her more dreams of her lost Ichiru.

_The Kiryuu's had asked the Kato family to watch over their sons. They were going away to track down two brutish vampires that had went on killing sprees, and their sons were still to young to come._

_Zero and Kazuo immediately ran to Kazuo's room where they locked themselves in. Suzume knew they were talking about hunting. That was all they did, all they thought, and all they wanted._

_Suzume sat on the Indian rug in her sky blue pants and flowery shirt. Her mother had taken away her toys when Suzume had disobeyed her sensei. She was stuck tugging on the frayed edges of the foyer's carpet._

_When Ichiru had come, he had sat beside her without saying a word. And, this time, when he reached for her hand, she let him. It had been many months since the picnic, and Ichiru proved, unfailingly, that he cared for Suzume. The few times they spent together, Suzume's mother and father were upset with her. They were constantly upset with their daughter, viewing her as too emotional, too out-of-control. Suzume would always cry, wondering what was wrong with herself. But, each time, Ichiru had stayed by her side, had made her smile, made her laugh, by any means. And it had been Kazuo who taught her to accept herself, who stayed a faithful brother._

_So it was now that she began to let Ichiru hold her hand. And as they held hands they would share stories. Sometimes Suzume would tell fairytales that she had created , while Ichiru would only tell stories of a knight in shining armor and his adventures. Both, however, would tell each other how much they loved and admired their elder brothers, even though Kazuo and Zero were favored. Somehow, not belonging, being the black sheep they were, was what connected them the most._

_So, as Suzume stared at the red, orange, and brown oriented carpet, she found she wanted to hold no one else's hand but Ichiru's. And when she stared into his silvery eyes, eyes which only gazed at her, she knew he felt the same._

_It was then, as they simply sat beside each other that Ichiru whispered, "I will love only you. Only you."_

Later, as drowsiness hovered over her like a thick blanket, Suzume yawned and rolled over. Her eyes flickered open and closed, the second's glance revealing she was no longer in the infirmary, but her dorm room. This realization had her awake within minutes as she sat up and looked around.

Milky moonlight spilled into the room through the opened window. Suzume threw her legs over the side of the bed, taking a quick peek at Anzu sleeping across the room. Tip-toeing to the window, she looked out into the night, the stars hanging in the sky like thousands of diamonds.

Moving her gaze to below the window, she saw something more that took her breath away. At first, she thought it was Zero, but then she wasn't so sure. He wore dark clothing, not the school's uniform. The boy stood and stared up at the sky, facing away from the window.

But when she blinked, trying to process what she was seeing, he was gone, a phantom of the night. It had to have been a ghost. Suzume shook her head, sinking to the floor as she pondered.

It couldn't have been Ichiru, but there was always the possibility. After all, she never did know exactly what happened to him. A part of her was afraid to know. Tracing invisible circles on the hard, wood floor, Suzume knew she had to leave the academy. There was something strange and dangerous brewing, and she didn't want to be caught in any crossfires. She had to live, as she promised her brother.

Nearly a day before he died, Kazuo had been acting strangely. During that time, Suzume thought nothing of it. But it was only now that she realized he knew his time was coming. And it was then that he had made her promise. He made her promise to live, no matter what.

Someone knocked on the door. Suzume made no move to open it. She waited patiently as the door creaked open, a small face with big eyes poking in.

"Hello? Suzume Sato?" a light voice called in.

Suzume sighed, rising from the floor. "Let me get dressed, Yuuki. I will be out in a minute."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

A few days passed, and Suzume felt if she was looking at the world through a window. Thankfully, her secret was still a secret. Kaname hadn't told the Chairman, or anyone else, that she was a vampire hunter. But Chairman Cross, Yuuki, and Zero were now aware that she knew the secret _they_ were hiding.

So, as the minutes and hours ticked, Suzume hardly felt as if she was spending any time at all at the academy. But she still wanted out, yet she knew she had to stay because of the deal she had stupidly made with the devil and because of Yuuki. To Suzume, Yuuki was like an angel trying to live in a dark world. Suzume knew she had to stay to protect her. There were few like her left in the world.

Roaming around the halls of the school late at night, Suzume yawned involuntarily. Shaking her head, she reminded herself she had to stay awake. Ever since she began patrolling the grounds at night with Yuuki and Zero, she found sleeping obviously wasn't much of an option for guardians. How was she supposed to take action against attacks if she was half asleep?

Suzume paused for a moment, placing her palm against the wall and closing her eyes for a moment. Her body wasn't used to lack of sleep yet, but she knew she would eventually adjust. It was only her third night patrolling.

But what she found to be the hardest part of being a guardian was when she had to act like a human shield for the Night Class. Holding back grabby, desperately screaming girls was more complicated than it seemed. How many times had Suzume been pushed to the ground and tromped over? A few times it had been Aine, or one of her friends, doing it to spite her.

Yet, luckily, Yuuki had accepted Suzume. Whenever she fell, Yuuki was there to help her, and when it was Yuuki's turn to fall, Suzume aided her. She found Yuuki a light and refreshing presence. Zero, on the other hand, had more of a dark, foreboding air, not to mention a heartbreaking presence for Suzume. She couldn't stand to be near him. She often cursed him. Why did they have to be twins? It only made it more painful for her, even if it all had been years ago.

Her knees gave way. She kneeled on the floor, breathing slowly. The only sound she could hear besides her own breathing was a dull snoring from across the hall.

After a moment of dozing in place, she rose, stretched and continued walking down the corridor. Her thoughts roamed to the kidnapped Day Class girl as she squinted through the darkness.

They never found her, not even a body. The only evidence they had had been found by Zero. Blood was scattered throughout the forest, which was now strictly forbidden grounds for all students, even the Night Class. The only ones allowed were the guardians who were ordered to search the grounds, and they had, twice. They were due to search the grounds once again that night, whenever Yuuki came to get Suzume.

Walking down a flight of stairs, Suzume paused at the top, watching as a few Night Class students wandered around. Stepping carefully, she reached the bottom to find them hovering by a door. Some sat on a wooden bench while others stood.

Suzume immediately counted five of them. Their beautiful faces reflected boredom or a concerned thought. Their pale skin seemed incandescent in the moon's light which shone through the window at the end of the hall.

"You all need to go back to class," she said automatically, fingers hovering over her thigh, where her gun was tucked.

Their eyes all flocked to her, a lonesome, vulnerable figure. The intimidation of it all had Suzume tempted to withdraw, to run. But she remained, bearing their cold stares, noticing Kain's eyes were the only ones to gaze at her in a different meaning.

"This is a little far from your classroom, isn't it?" she kept her voice steady.

A vampire with stunning blue eyes replied, "Classes were canceled and we are bored. Will you entertain us, new guardian?" He had a mischievous smile and mocking eyes.

"No," she responded firmly. "And if there are no classes, then you should all go back to the moon dorm. This is no playground."

The other vampires, which consisted of a petite male and female who appeared extremely bored and haughty, and a stubborn, defiant looking female all rose from the bench and glided out gracefully. Upon their exit, Suzume could hear their insulting murmurs.

Kain approached her. "Sorry about them. They're a little touchy this evening. We smelled blood in the air. I think it was the Day Class student's. The one who was kidnapped."

Suzume instantly went into alert, whipping out her gun. "Why didn't you come get me?" She cried, turning on her heel and running. But she was forced to stop at the end of the hall.

The blue and ember eyed demons were standing there.

Kain stepped forward. "Let me carry you. It will be faster."

"No!" The blue eyed one with pale blonde hair spoke up. "I will carry her." He licked his lips tauntingly.

Kain growled, "Enough, Aidou. Go back the dorms."

Aidou made no move to leave. "I refuse. I want to be apart of the action."

Suzume simply dashed passed them. She did not want any help from any vampire, especially from the strange Aidou and Kain. She rounded the corner, jumping flights of stairs as she went. She nearly tripped a couple of times, but recovered swiftly. Her agility kept her moving all the way to the last floor, where she sped out of the building and into the courtyard.

She wasn't sure where to go from there, but it didn't take her long to find out. She could practically smell death right there.

Nearing the fountain that lay in the center of the courtyard, she noticed a lump on the top. Her heart skidded to a stop as she saw that the water had turned black.

But as she reached down and dipped her fingers in, she realized the water was not black.

It was red.

Without another thought, she jumped in the fountain, climbing the first base to reach the second, where the tiny silhouette laid. Water sprayed down all over her, but she was too busy, too afraid, to realize. She reached up through the water's curtain, surprised when she felt what she was grasping a wet, rough bag. With red water spraying all over her, she pulled it down and found it was heavier than she expected.

Suzume gently held it in her arms, stepping out of the bloody fountain. Placing the bag on the ground, she opened it. A raw, disgusting stench crept out the minute it opened and a head rolled out.

She covered her mouth, choking and swallowing her scream, the horrible smell not helping as she gasped for air.

The head of the Day Class student was staring at Suzume with shocked, terrified eyes. What scared Suzume the most, however, was when the mouth popped open. She jumped back, tense. Leaning down slowly, she glimpsed a flash of white.

Suzume glanced up at the first sound of voices. The Night Class students were streaming out into the courtyard. She could see Kain pushing through, shouting her name, but she ignored him.

From behind her, Suzume saw a wide-eyed Zero and shocked Yuuki, both of whom were standing still.

Closing her eyes and holding her breath, she quickly plucked the folded piece of paper out with shaking hands. Suzume unfolded it quickly, reading the script written in blood.

"I'm coming for you, Zero."

Just then, Yuuki and Zero seemed to wake up as they dashed to hold back the Night Class. But they weren't needed. Kaname had simply stepped out into the clearing, staring at the head and at Suzume with sharp eyes.

Kain, somehow, appeared by Suzume's side. He stared at her. "You're covered in blood," he whispered, something flickering behind his eyes.

Suzume immediately identified it as hunger. She hid the note within her sleeve, rising to get a better look at herself.

She saw she was covered in a watery kind of blood. It had stained her white shirt underneath her school jacket pink and was dripping all down her legs, weighing down her school uniform. She didn't notice before. She had been too startled at the head and bloody fountain. Touching her hair, she could feel it too was tainted from the blood. Her golden curls had turned a dark pink, pasted to her face.

Yuuki and Zero then turned to face her. Kaname strolled over casually, as if nothing was really happening. He folded his arms over his chest and examined the scene behind a hidden façade.

Yuuki reached to pull Suzume away, but she shook her head.

"It's the missing Day Class student," she muttered, staring at the bodiless head, wishing for it to turn into ashes so she wouldn't be able to look anymore. She wanted it to turn into ashes like the two Level E vampires she had slain. It was easier that way.

Shaking her head and backing away, she stopped when her calves hit the fountain. Kain stepped to her side, wrapping cold fingers around her forearm. But, Suzume didn't shake him off. Inside she was screaming for someone to take her away, so she wouldn't have to see the head.

Kaname stroked his chin. "This is unfortunate. We must not let the Day Class know. Kiryuu, go get Chairman Cross."

Yuuki turned her head away, plugging her nose. A few tears streamed down her cheeks. "Who could have down this?" she sniffed. "And why?" She sounded so heartbroken.

Kaname stroked her head gently, a loving and adoring look shining through his otherwise undecipherable face. Turning back around, he commanded the rest of the Night Class to report back to the moon dorms. His tone was authoritative and commanding. He was no force any vampire would ever dare to take on.

Kain, looking worried, covered Suzume's unblinking eyes. "I know it's hard to look away, but you must."

Yuuki's voice then said, "Kain, can I trust you to take Suzume to the Chairman's private bathroom to get Suzume washed up? She will have to give a full report once Zero and I have finished cleaning up here."

Kaname then spoke, "Do not fret, Yuuki. Kain knows well the punishment he will receive if he breaks our trust."

Suzume felt a cold hand fall onto her back, guiding her from the soft noise of the fountain.

Kain whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." And he lifted his hand from her eyes as they walked back into the academy.

Suzume simply stood there, staring into the mirror. She wasn't sure what else to do, somehow her arms were frozen to her sides.

Kain seemed unsure too. After he guided her in and she made no move to wash herself, he also wasn't sure what to do.

He turned on the water, taking a wash cloth and soaking it. Carefully, with an exaggerated gentleness, Kain began wiping her face. His eyes danced from the cloth to her eyes as he washed away the blood.

Suzume didn't know what was wrong with her, but she felt that she needed to be held. As a child, whenever her mother and father were bringing her down with abrasive words, Kazuo, her faithful and loyal older brother, would come and wrap his arms around her. He even did that after Suzume had made her first kill.

She had been fifteen, her brother eighteen. She was sentt an order to kill a loose Level E that was roaming around one of the main cities. Of course, Suzume was afraid. She didn't want to go, didn't want to be a hunter. But she had to go, and, when she killed it in a short lived battle, she had run home with the dust of her first kill embedded into her being, and blood, hers and the Level E's, all over her hands.

Kazuo was worried when she came home. He knew she never wanted to be what she was, and as the face of the dead vampire haunted her, Kazuo had held her and let her cry. Not once did he tell he to hold it all in, to be in control, like a true hunter. And it had all repeated after her second kill.

Suzume never wanted to kill, never wanted to see blood or death. Especially after what she had seen, what had made her run.

Kain paused, turning back to the sink to wring the blood out of the cloth. "What are you feeling right now?" he asked softly, facing her while wiping the blood from her neck. Suzume could see his hungry eyes, but she could also see his self-control, his restraint.

She exhaled, realizing that she had been holding her breath. Regaining her composure, she took the wash cloth from Kain, not wiping gently, but scrubbing away the death, the tainted sin of it all. Suzume placed the wash cloth down for a moment, ripping off the school uniform's jacket and throwing it on the floor.

She wanted to get rid of it all. She didn't want to feel it against her skin.

Beginning to unbutton her pink stained shirt, Kain whirled around, facing the other way as she ripped it all off. He, meanwhile, shrugged off his own jacket, tossing it to her.

It was only after she picked up the wash cloth that Kain turned around again. Suzume didn't care that she had just stripped in front of a boy and that she was now wearing his jacket, which was long and reached her knees. It was then that she realized actually how _tall_ Kain was. Suzume was no little fairy, but the Night Class jacket covered her successfully.

She began scrubbing her bare legs, which were clean from the red, but she felt she had to anyways. Kain grabbed a dry cloth and began squeezing the liquid out from the ends of her hair.

"White suits you better than black. You should wear the Night Class uniform," Kain murmured.

Suzume fully realized that she was wearing a _vampire's_ uniform. Something a vampire had been wearing minutes before. It also clicked in her head that a _vampire_ had seen her strip. He wasn't just a boy. He was a vampire.

She blushed, slowing her scrubbing and throwing the wash cloth in the sink. Kain continued to dry the ends of her hair. Suzume stared down at the muddled mess of her uniform.

"Please, tell me what you're feeling." Suzume felt Kain's cold finger brush her neck. "Or what you're thinking." He sounded genuine and truly concerned.

Suzume sighed, sidestepping away from him. "I am feeling exhausted and trapped," she answered truthfully.

Kain's ember eyes burned into her. "How are you feeling trapped?"

She shot him a look equivalent to a blazing arrow. "How do you think? Someone told Kuran about my secret." She placed her hands on the sink, lowering her head. Before she had gotten to know Yuuki, Suzume felt she was free to leave whenever she pleased. Now, after three days of spending time with the lovely girl, Suzume was fond of her. She wanted the young girl with such a promising life to live.

Suzume was trapped by Kain's words, Yuuki's innocent nature, and Kaname's secret deals.

Kain placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry." was all he said.

Suzume lowered herself to the floor. She leaned against the sink's cabinets and hugged her knees. Not believing that she was actually going to ask Kain, but knew she would because she needed to, Suzume asked him, "Can…can you hold me? I…don't-"

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. "I understand. You only need to be comforted. Without strings attached."

She nodded as he sat beside her, wrapping his arm around her. Suzume angled her body towards his, pressing her face into his chest and closing her eyes tight. But the only thing she could see was the bodiless head and blood and memories of the things that had made her run away.

She swallowed hard, burying her face into Kain's stone chest more, as if it would take away everything. Kain's arm curled around her shoulder tightly.

"Will you ever tell me why you came to Cross Academy?" he whispered into her hair.

"No."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

She had given her report to a solemn looking Chairman Cross. He expressed great worry about his students; thus, the guardians were ordered to keep a sharp eye and ear. Everyone was on red alert, except for the ignorant Day Class students, who strolled through the next few days casually. They had no idea that their lives were in danger, and the guardians were not allowed to disclose any information about the missing girl.

Chairman Cross had Kaname select a few trusted vampires to search for the student's body. Kain, being one of them, was then allowed to be near Suzume, which she found unnerving.

Every evening as he would stroll down the courtyard or hallway, permitted to skip class in the name of searching for the rest of the girl. He would always try to force a conversation out of Suzume, who would shoot him down every time she could. Yet, there were times when Suzume couldn't help herself as she chatted with him.

He often asked about her life before Cross Academy, or how her day was, if anything was troubling her. She was lenient on the latter, answering truthfully. She in turn, would ask about his day, out of politeness. Or so she tried to convince herself.

His visits never lasted long, but the effect of his ember colored eyes and cold touch always did.

Shaking her head, Suzume tried not to think about Kain as Yuuki approached her. Class had yet to begin and students were still abuzz about the missing girl. Just the other night, a vampire named Shiki had found an arm and a leg. Suzume tried her best not to imagine what had happened to the girl, and tried not to blame herself or anyone else. It had been beyond anyone's control.

Yuuki stared at her for a moment with wide, honest eyes. "How are you doing, Suzume? Have you gotten enough rest?"

She plastered a fake smile on her face. "Yes. Of course." Which was a lie. Ever since the night she'd seen the Day Class student's dead, shocked face, it daunted her mind's eye incessantly. Every time she even blinked, the face appeared, blaming her for everything. It was that and also the cryptic note for Zero, which she still had tucked away.

Yuuki gave a weak smile in return. "That's good. Did you hear the news about last night?" she lowered her voice as she talked.

Suzume nodded. "Yes, and I try not to think of what else they might find out there."

Yuuki's expression was grim. "Yes., I agree. I am more worried about the rest of the Day Class, though."

Zero suddenly appeared on the other side of Suzume. "Yuuki, the class chairman is calling for you. Go shut him up." His face was one of boredom as he leaned against the desk, hands in pockets.

Yuuki sighed, dashing up the stairs to where the class chairman shouted and complained about exams. Suzume heard him mention a dance.

She tilted her head, but couldn't hear any more. Asking Zero instead, she said, "There is a dance?"

Zero, for what seemed like once for the whole time Suzume had been living at the academy, actually looked at her. Recognition flickered through his eyes as he responded, "Yes. The class with the lowest exam average will have to do dance preparations."

"Hmm." She glanced back at Yuuki, watching as the class chairman berated her for exam grades she hadn't even had yet. "Why is he upset with Yuuki?"

Zero this time kept his eyes on her face. She could tell behind his mask that he was searching through his memory, trying to place her. The minute he realized, Suzume would know that he would question at his abilities of being hunter. She too was disappointed that he was only now remembering something.

"He's afraid Yuuki will fail. She's not exactly the smartest girl." He pushed off from the desk and stood right in front of Suzume, lowering himself so he could look her in the eye.

She scooted back, keeping her eyes on Yuuki. "That is not very nice. She cares about you a lot, I've noticed. You should not be so cruel."

"Whatever," he muttered, a crease forming between his eyebrows. "Your name is Suzume, right?" he suddenly asked.

He was finally realizing, yet she couldn't help but internally roll her eyes. She had been working as a guardian and a fellow peer for nearly a week now, and he had to ask her name? "Yes," she answered simply, turning her body to face him.

Something clicked in his eyes. "Kato?"

She pretended to look confused. "No, Sato. Why do you ask? Why should you _have_ to ask?" She wasn't planning on making this easy for him. He was the better hunter, but Suzume couldn't help but be proud that she had recognized him first. Yet, considering her love ties to Ichiru, his own twin, it was hardly fair. Her and Kazuo looked nothing alike after all.

He pursed his lips. "Are you sure?" His tone was tipping on the edge of a warning.

She stared at him with no emotion. "Are you insinuating that I would be as stupid as to not know my own name?" Her eyes narrowed. "That's very rude." Stiffly, she rose from her seat, marching away. At the classroom door, Suzume opened it to take a peek. She wanted to see if the instructor was coming.

But instead, she saw something else.

He stood there a frozen moment, silvery hair and eyes. A smirk curved the ends of his lips as he lifted a pair of retro glasses off his nose with a single finger.

But Suzume blinked and he was gone. She half expected that, half expected him to be a hallucination. It was just her heart that didn't expect it, didn't want it to be true. She winced and placed a hand on her chest, swallowing hard.

Her mouth yearned to talk just then. After seeing him for the second time and seeing a dead girl's head, Suzume felt the pressure. It weighed down her shoulders and sank her stomach. It was just too much. A girl ripped to pieces, body parts found one by one and slowly, and Ichiru with his superficial appearances. If she was hallucinating him, something had to be wrong.

But, there was so much more, she realized. There was so much more her lips desired to speak, to rid herself of the burdens.

It was her past. What she had seen, what had happened, what had made her run. Her lips wanted to tell it all.

And her heart and gut were screaming the one name she wanted to tell.

Twirling around, Suzume dashed to Yuuki's desk. "I am sorry. I have to leave. I have to do something."

Yuuki jumped up. "I will come with you! What is wrong?"

Suzume held up her hands, shaking her head. "No. I must go alone."

Yuuki bit her lip and glanced at her friend beside her. Suzume, however, could read her worried eyes.

She gave her a reassuring smile. "It will be okay. I will be okay." She patted Yuuki's shoulder and ran as fast as she could out of the classroom.

She couldn't wait. She didn't want to. A part of her was afraid that if she waited, she wouldn't find the right words to say or she would break down in the middle of class and say everything.

The Moon Dorms loomed ominously over Suzume as she stared. She was surprised the Day Class girl's couldn't feel the predator-like warning and dangerous vibrations in the air. She could taste it on the tip of her tongue. Her instincts were screaming at her that she was walking straight at danger, or death.

Building up courage, Suzume stepped forward and raised a shaking fist to knock. She knew there was no turning back, once she told him. But she knew that she would feel better and everything would be better, if she could reveal everything to him.

Suzume wasn't sure why her heart chose him, but she knew how disappointed and ashamed her sensei would be if he saw her opening up to a vampire. He would kill her with his own hands, like he had before with others…

The door opened automatically. A sleepy eyed Aidou with bed tousled hair gave her an odd look and gestured her in.

She darted inside, turning as Aidou closed the door. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching.

She took the grand room in with silence. The ceiling stretched high above them, a small parlor with finely upholstered furniture was tucked beneath the expanse of a grand, marble staircase. Velvet red curtains draped over the long windows.

"Why is it always me to reach the door first?" he mumbled.

"Because you're the only one to get up to answer it," Suzume muttered under her breath.

Aidou's eyes narrowed, but he remained half asleep. "Anyways, what do you want, new guardian?"

She clenched her fists, telling herself she could do this. "I want to talk with Akatsuki-senpai."

There was a creak on the stairs. "Still calling me such a formal name." Kain shook out his golden colored mane which dangled messily in his eyes and around his face, yet somehow, it only enhanced his angelic, angular beauty. "You can go, Aidou."

Aidou pouted, yawned, then shrugged. Making use of his speed, he vanished up the stairs, startling Suzume who wasn't prepared for him to be so open about his abilities.

Kain's eyes softened as they gazed at Suzume with an undeniable emotion that sent her heart racing. "I want to hear you say my name." He stopped at the end of the grand staircase. "Even after all this time, not once have you directly said my name. It was always you, or senpai, or Akatsuki."

Suzume stepped toward him. "I-I…." She dropped her head. "I came here because I want to talk with you. I'm ready to talk about everything…..Kain."

A smile flashed across his face as Suzume blinked. Kain was right in front of her when she opened her eyes, a bare second passing between the simultaneous movements of her eyes and his feet.

Giving her an earnest expression, Kain traced the bridge of her nose with his forefinger. "Good. I want you to tell me everything." He took her hand and guided her to a dark green sofa. He sat across from her, watching her closely as she began.

Suzume started with the reasons she ran away. There was more than one.

But it had all started when she witnessed her sensei in action. He had asked her to trail along on one of his missions so she could see a professional in action and take notes. His objective was to kill a vampire noble who was found guilty of needlessly murdering by the hunter's Council.

Her sensei finished his mission perfectly, but he didn't stop. The vampire had two children and an elegant wife who only made a move to attack after he had slaughtered her two children. He massacred them all, declaring to Suzume that that was the way. Murder them all.

But the children were defenseless, their expressions terrified as her sensei killed their father and then them. Her sensei had chopped them up, splaying blood all over their house.

It was wrong, and she knew it. She even went to the Council and told them what she saw. They had explained to her in a tone of a parent explaining to a naïve child, that that really was the way. They sent you one target, but they really meant for you to kill any bloodsucking thing around. Children, mothers, fathers, innocents, none of it mattered. Only if their food was red liquid.

Suzume, shocked and desperate for someone to understand her, for someone to not judge her about what she thought was right, turned to her brother. Kazuo, at first, didn't believe her. However, it wasn't long, until after a few of his own hunts, that he realized the Council was unfair. He agreed with Suzume that, though they were monsters, slaughtering any when the chance was given was begging for trouble, begging for another intense civil war.

The war between the vampires and hunters had just cooled down, and already the hunters were up to genocide. But, Kazuo was even more angry with Suzume's sensei. He was furious that he would show her such things, so, he attempted to talk out his anger. Her sensei had been drunk and armed. at the time. Though the gun was to hurt vampires only, Suzume's sensei used it to beat Kazuo.

He beat Kazuo to death, but not before Kazuo broke his arm and kneecap.

The Kato family, of course, took action. They had him hunted down and tortured him to death right in front of Suzume and the rest of the Council. Suzume only remembered a blur because she had squeezed her eyes shut, but his screams would echo in her head whenever she thought of him.

Though she was furious he had killed her brother, she had never wanted him to die like that. But, still, when he had finally gave the world his last despicable breath, there was a part of Suzume that was glad.

And she was ashamed for that, but she couldn't deny it.

Things should have died down from there, but they didn't. Suzume's own mother and father questioned her severely, adding slaps and bruises as they did so. They wanted to know the whole story. And when she told them, they blamed her for their golden son's death. So, for a few days, they gave her the silent treatment. But, one night, she awoke to find them standing over her with knives and expressions of ravenous revenge.

She had barely escaped, running to a hotel within a clustered city. It was from there that she began doing research for a school to go to. She knew she couldn't just leave the country, it was what her parent's expected her to do, and it was what she would have done.

Except, she paused and made herself think like Kazuo. Kazuo would have hidden and bought time.

It was from there that she ended up at Cross Academy. It was from there that she changed her life forever.

She tried not to blame herself about her brother's death. She could almost hear what he would say if he knew there were moments when she believed her parent's accusations.

_"Just be yourselfm Suzume. Everything will be okay, even at the end of life, if you just be yourself."_

It had taken her weeks, but eventually Suzume realized her brother would never blame her. It wasn't her fault.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Kaname stood as still as a statue, scrutinizing Suzume with a masked face. To Suzume, it seemed Kuran did nothing but hide. It seemed he hid behind pawns he manipulated into doing his bidding. Suzume herself was ashamed to be a part of that, but she couldn't back down now.

"I trust you are keeping a good eye on my Yuuki?" he inquired casually. "How is she feeling?"

Suzume shifted in the leather upholstered chair. She couldn't help but want to ask why he had to ask her. Why couldn't he ask her himself?

Apparently reading her thoughts, Kaname answered them indirectly, "You see, there are things that keep Yuuki and I apart. The way it is now, there are borders. One day, however, they will break, and I will be with my girl." An emotion Suzume guessed was love gleamed openly in his eyes for a moment, then disappeared, leaving a cold stare.

"I see," was all she said.

Kaname strolled behind the Chairman's desk, running his graceful fingers across the surface. "I hear that you and Kain are developing a bond," he commented, no hint of anything within his voice.

Suzume couldn't help but blush. "We are friends," she stated flatly.

His eyes flashed to hers, a daring tone in his voice as he responded, "Since when are vampire hunter's friends with vampires?"

She didn't reply, turning her gaze to a crack on the beige colored wall. Her eyes followed the crack to the ceiling as she refused to look at the deceptive demon in front of her.

He had a point, she had to admit. But Suzume was changing, and so were her opinions. She was still just learning to accept herself, even after Kazuo's death. She was eternally grateful for her brother for showing her how.

Kaname sighed. "Well, taking into the consideration of tomorrow night's dance and the dead Day Class student, I would like you to follow Yuuki around even more. And I would prefer if you would not let her out of your sight until the culprit to the incident is found. Is that understood?"

She bit her tongue, tempted to lash out at him for talking to her like a child. Suzume had begun noticing her emotions and words were spiraling out of control. She was losing grip on her trained ability to hold her tongue and to think before she acted.

Suzume rose and forced herself to say, "Yes, Kuran-senpai." She turned to leave.

"Oh, one more thing…" Kaname's voice halted her.

She faced him again, waiting.

Surprisingly there was a jubilant, however small, smile that touched his lips. "Kain, I believe, has bought you a present for the dance. I would like you to accept it."

This time she couldn't hold back her words. "And you believe I will listen to what you say? I am only here to protect Yuuki. Trivial things such as gifts are not within your rights to command me." Her voice raised only a little, but she managed to stay level.

She knew that if she didn't say a word and was dismissive about it, Kaname would record it in his mind as a sign of weakness. He would see it so that Suzume was his to control fully. She couldn't accept that at all.

He nodded, gazing out the window. "I apologize. Allow me to rephrase that. I would _like_ you to accept Kain's gift. It would please him very much, and I only say this because he is a close, dependable ally."

"Not a friend?" her mouth moved without a thought.

There was a pause, until Kaname said, a hint of sadness and regret touching the edges of his tone, "You should leave now, Kato. Yuuki and Zero are by the fountain with Kain and Aidou. Kain looks lonely without you."

Blushing and partially despising herself for blushing, Suzume ran out the door and down the stairs.

As she reached the fountain, the four of them turned to look at Suzume. She could see Zero's now perceptive and alert eyes acknowledge her agility as she ran toward them. She could tell by the way his gaze had hardened. He was definitely remembering.

She stopped and asked, "Any reports?"

Aidou licked his lips. "Yes. I am hungry." He took a challenging step toward Suzume. "Very hungry."

Yuuki opened her mouth to berate him, but Zero beat him to the punch. "Shut up, monster. Stop playing around." He turned on his heel and stalked away.

Yuuki's eyes darted between the vampires and then Zero's escaping figure. She nodded to them all, then ran off after him. Suzume knew she should follow, but she had to speak with Kain. She felt they still had things to discuss.

Aidou sighed sadly. "Oh, Yuuki smelled so good. I guess you will have to do for now, new guardian."

"Stop, Hanabusa," Kain's low voice growled. "I would like to talk to Suzume alone, if you don't mind."

Aidou's mischievous eyes shifted between the two of them. Then, with a nonchalant shrug, he retreated into the shadows of the looming forest. "I will continue my search, then." His voice echoed throughout the courtyard as he disappeared.

Kain sat on the edge of the fountain, one long leg crossed over the other. Suzume, despite denying it herself, wanted to be next to him, to feel his cold skin and stare into his enamored eyes.

But she couldn't find it in herself to go so close to the fountain. Just by being nearing it she could feel the bloody water that had stained her from before.

"I-I want to thank you for listening to my story the other night," her voice broke the silence. "I wasn't sure what came over me, but I knew I was ready to tell someone. And, as foolish as it sounds, my heart told me to tell my story to you." She gave him a genuine smile and sat at his feet, reaching up and placing her hand on his knee.

His head was lowered, his flaming hair hid his eyes. He started shaking his head slowly, but it soon progressed violently until he raised his face.

His expression was beaten, torn. Kain made a fist and slammed it down beside him, sending a crack through the fountain. "Damn it all!" he shouted. "Why did your heart tell you to do a stupid thing like that?!"

Suzume, taken aback by his reaction, withdrew her hand. "What…do you mean?"

He jumped up and paced in a circle. "I mean that you shouldn't have told me anything! Suzume! You are so smart yet you had failed to realize the truth!" Suzume glimpsed a few glistening tears slide down his alabaster face.

"What truth?" A sense of trepidation sunk her stomach. There was a part of her that already knew.

He simply looked at her.

Suzume, after a moment, looked away. "Are you saying that it was all an act? You toyed with me? It was all fake." Suddenly her heart began to hurt. Gripping the folds of her skirt, she forced herself not to cry like a weakling.

But Kain instantly had his arms around her, wrapping her in a cold embrace that felt more warm than Suzume would have liked to realize. He was on his knees, holding her tight.

"No. It was never, _never_ fake at all. Everything was real. It's-It's just that….."

Suzume was not an airhead. She could put the clues together and, after all, it had been her first assumption when Kain continued to chase her. "Kaname is using you. He noticed you were interested, and he wanted to see what information he could get about me from you," her tone was soft and wavered as she spoke. "So, everything I had told you last night….."

He breathed into her hair, "I must tell him. I am sorry. He is a pureblood, and…."

"Everyone must obey the pureblood." She placed her hand on his cheek and pushed away.

Still keeping his arms around her, Kain's eyes begged for forgiveness. They were desperate and lamenting. Suzume couldn't help herself. Her instincts as a hunter were shoved aside and gagged as she lunged for his lips.

His lips were still against hers for a moment, but that moment didn't last long. He too threw himself into it, moving his mouth gently against hers in a slow, rhythmic motion. Suzume felt one of Kain's hands cup the back of her head as he tilted her backward. The other supported her arched back.

The kiss was as it was supposed to be. Suzume could feel it all- the tingles, the goose bumps, the uncontrollable urges, and even the racing heart. Her fingers slid themselves through his feathery hair as the kiss intensified. Suzume pressed herself against his cool body, desires screaming for them to mold together, to become one.

Kain's kisses moved to her neck, making her shiver as his lips brushed her collarbone gingerly. He licked her neck and soon enveloped it with his incessant, brushing lips.

Suzume could hear the far off warning of the hunter within her. At first, she planned to ignore it, but she knew she couldn't afford to be so mindless and stupid near a creature that could kill her, no matter what feelings he or she had.

Just as his mouth made a move to cover hers again, she turned her cheek. Yet Kain didn't get the hint. He kissed her cheek, trailing a whole line to her jaw and behind her ear.

She pressed her hands against his chest, however pointless, and said through her panting, "Enough."

He stopped, panting also as he gently unwound his limbs from hers. Scooting away, Suzume could see his ember colored eyes were as fiery and alive as ever. He closed his eyes and whispered, "It's a good thing you stopped me."

She blushed, rising slowly only to find her legs shaking from excitement. She didn't respond as she glanced around, embarrassed at the thought that someone could have seen them. How had she lost her self-control like that? Shaking her head, Suzume knew her training as a hunter was flying out the window. She couldn't, and didn't want to, hold onto it any longer.

Kain then rose, a smile on his face. "The dance is tomorrow night. I would like you to wear the dress I bought for you."

Stilling feeling lightheaded and unsteady from the kiss, Suzume replied, "I can't. My class chairman told us that we will be the set up committee."

He raised a mocking eyebrow and responded, "Well, you will have to be the best dressed committee member."

"Kain…." she sighed, then paused as his shocked expression halted her.

Another smile curved his lips as he said, "You said 'Kain'." His expression was one of victory as he turned to leave. "Please, just wear the dress. It is in your closet." And, in a blink of an eye, Kain disappeared.

Suzume stood there, staring into the suddenly still, quiet night. Mist hung in the air as she marched back to the school trying not to reflect on how Kain had managed to slip the dress in her closet. She tried even harder not to think about the heated kiss….Or how it had made her feel.

It was different than her first one, which had been with Ichiru. He had simply pecked her on the lips, sweet and innocent. But, both kisses had made her heart feel and beat the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

She ran, her legs whipping the skirt of her knee-length dress. Somehow her normal agility failed her. Maybe it was because she was experiencing a fear beyond one she had ever felt before. There was scared, then terrified, but fear topped it all off with a nasty after taste.

Suzume stumbled, glancing behind her to see nothing but rows of columns lining an open, and empty, corridor that was exposed to nature's cool breeze. It rustled her dress as her palms pressed against the rough concrete. There was still emptiness behind her. Suzume launched off, heart racing against her ribs painfully. The blood rushed through her veins like a coursing river, making her feel lightheaded and dizzy.

The dress billowed around her knees, her bare feet clapping against the concrete. Ahead, the courtyard with a flowing fountain laid in the milky moonlight. She turned once again to look behind her. No one. Nothing.

But her trained senses were telling her otherwise. She was no fool.

She darted across the courtyard with sharp, shifty eyes. Running straight at the dorms, she knew she had to get a hold of her weapon.

Things had changed. Everything had changed.

She wiggled her fingers, despising tape strongly. Frowning, she shook her whole hand, the tape flapping in the air. Plucking it off with her other fingers, it simply stuck to them instead.

Meanwhile, Anzu, who was standing on a ladder, began calling down for more tape. "I need two more! The streamer ripped." She glanced over her shoulder, rolling her eyes at Suzume's unlikely predicament. "Oh, come on, Suzume. You've got to be kidding. It's a piece of tape!"

Suzume shot a sharp glare at Anzu as Yuuki skipped to her side. Sighing, Suzume simply rose on her toes for Anzu. She had been working all morning on the ballroom for the dance. The whole room had been swept, the columned pathway leading to the ballroom had to be dusted for cobwebs that had hung high in crevices. Aine had voluntarily offered to be in charge of the cleaning of the ballroom

And, of course, she had demanded Suzume, with a sickeningly sweet voice, to do each of the dangerous or hardest jobs.

Anzu muttered something under her breath, snatching the tape off her finger. Turning back to the streamers, she began humming a melody.

Yuuki grinned, obviously stifling a laugh. "Having trouble?" Zero automatically appeared, flanking her side as usual.

Suzume looked away, meddling with the tape dispenser. She didn't respond, hearing Zero whisper something to Yuuki in her silence.

Yuuki's face went serious as she nodded an affirmative. "We have to report to the Chairman's office. He wants to discuss security, I think." She rubbed the back of her neck and glanced up at Zero, a forlorn expression flashing across her face.

Suzume placed the tape dispenser down and followed Zero and Yuuki out of the ballroom. Anzu called after her, but she pretended she didn't hear.

Strolling through the courtyard, Suzume looked above to see the sun shine through the trees. Birds sang and whistled from hidden awnings of leaves as a festive air took mood over the academy like a blanket.

And yet, something seemed off.

There was a rustling coming from the edge of the forest. Suzume reacted without thinking, whirling towards it with ready fingers. Zero, surprisingly, had done the same. Suzume forced herself to relax her muscles, but then, there was a flash of silver.

She inhaled sharply, blinking. When she glanced at Zero, his expression was frozen. His eyes were wide, mouth hanging half open. A second passed and he then looked at Suzume.

It looked like Ichiru. The fleeing phantom looked just like Ichiru.

It had her heart beating in the way it had beaten the other night, but she felt something was wrong. If it had been Ichiru, wouldn't he have run out to embrace her? Wouldn't he at least come to meet her in private?

Unless…

Unless he wasn't here for her.

Suzume remembered the note she found in the severed head. The warning.

"I'm coming for you, Zero."

Taking a few steps back, she could feel Zero's eyes on her. Suzume had completely forgotten about the note. Kain had taken her whole attention, it seemed.

Zero opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but a thought passed his face and he closed his mouth. A worried looking Yuuki tugged on his sleeve.

"Come on." Her wide eyes flitted from Suzume to Zero.

Zero narrowed his eyes at Suzume, and then turned, allowing Yuuki to pull him into the building. Suzume gave a last glance at the once rustling brush, and followed the two other guardians into the Chairman's office.

In his office, the Chairman sat patiently. He repeatedly pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose while cupping a steaming bowl and chopsticks.

"The dance is tonight, and I would like all of you to be on extra high alert. A desire for a pretty girl's blood and the fear of Kaname Kuran can become equal at times; thus, temptation winning over fear. Let us be very alert. Yes?" Chairman Cross grinned and slurped steamed noodles from his chopsticks.

Zero then said, "About the new Night Class student…Maria Kurenai…."

Suzume wasn't paying any particular attention to the Chairman's speech, but Zero's words caught her. "What? A new Night Class student?" How could they have not told her? How could she have not noticed?

To Suzume, it really seemed as if she had completely lost her vampire hunter abilities.

Yuuki and Chairman Cross exchanged wary looks.

"She has been here for a few days now…" Yuuki said hesitantly. Her concerned eyes stayed on Zero, a strong emotion radiating from them.

Suzume just barely heard Zero mutter, "_That_ woman." He gritted his teeth and shook his head. He turned sharply and marched out.

Yuuki made a move to go after him, but Suzume placed a hand on her arm. "Wait. I need to talk to him."

She looked confused, but she nodded. Suzume then ran out down the hall, chasing Zero's echoing footsteps.

When she caught up to him, she jerked his shoulder. He whirled around, fury burning in his silvery eyes.

"What do you want?" he shouted in her face.

She glared. "What did you see out there?"

He shook his head. "Nothing! Why?!"

She continued to glare as she said, "What's going on? Something is. What was it you wanted to talk about with the Chairman about this Maria Kurenai? Why do I keep seeing Ichiru?!"

His eyes widened with shock. He stepped closer, hovering over Suzume. "How do you know that name?"

She simply responded, "I thought you had figured it out by now."

He backed away, glowering. "Suzume Kato. Your brother was my friend….." he paused. "How is Kazuo?"

Suzume didn't answer. Instead she said, "The things that are going on here are linked to you, I believe." She slipped the note from her sleeve. "I am not completely sure as to what is going on, but I strongly think it has to deal with you." She held out the note for him.

Looking confused, he plucked it out of her hand, unfolding it. His eyes scanned the page quickly. Gazing back up at her, he asked in a rush, "What is this? Where did you find this?"

"The severed head of the girl."

A crease formed between his eyebrows. "What?"

She swallowed, averting her eyes to the window as she replied, "In her mouth. The mouth popped open and there was a note…"

"Why didn't you show me this before?" he roared, waving it in her face.

Suzume looked away. "Stop screaming. I don't know. I forgot."

His jaw was clenched, but he became quiet, rereading the note. Tucking it away, he slumped against the wall. "I did see Ichiru out there. It wasn't the first time either. I have seen him haunting the grounds."

It was Suzume's turn to be shocked. "I have seen him too."

He glanced at her, a weary expression in his eyes. "You would, wouldn't you? You were the only other one Ichiru loved." He lowered his head.

"What…do we do?"

He shrugged. "What can we do?"

There was silence. Suzume approached Zero slowly, placing a hand on his broad shoulder. "Tell me about Maria Kurenai."

He exhaled, then began, "She's a new Night Class student. Suspicious. She's here to cause trouble." He pushed off from the wall and began striding away.

"Wait! What kind of information is that?" she called out after him. He was leaving something out. Something was wrong, and she could help. Why couldn't he see that?

--

Anzu was flurrying around the room like a restless hummingbird. She was putting on makeup and ransacking her jewelry box. Half of her hair had curlers in it as she brushed out the other half.

Neither of them bothered talking. Suzume already knew fitting in or even trying was futile. Her chances of being a part of any group were gone.

She simply opened the small closet issued to her, moving aside her uniforms to find a red, knee-length dress. It had thin straps and flared out around the knees. She instantly noticed a note was clipped to one of the straps.

She unclipped it. It read, "_Just wear it." _

Sighing, she threw it on her bed, carefully lifting the dress out of the closet. She had to admit, the dress, however simple, was beautiful. The blood red hit the light in an alluring way that scared Suzume. The dress stopped the buzzing Anzu in her tracks.

She gaped openly. "Where did you get that?!" She glanced down at her lavender colored dress that fell to her calves with a disappointed expression.

She blushed. "Oh, a friend mailed it over." She placed it on the bed.

Anzu hurried over with something in her hands. "Here." she handed Suzume a black velvet choker. "Wear this." She smiled, squeezing Suzume's shoulder and returning to her hectic preparations.

"Thank you." Suzume smiled thankfully.

She knew she should have been excited. She was going to a dance in a beautiful dress with an even more beautiful man waiting to dance with her. Yet, something still felt wrong. She simply wished Zero would have let her in. She could help.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

-- Things have come up, so this chapter will be short. I have to steer my focus towards my academics for a few days. Since I want to make the dance chapter extra special and juicy, I've decided to go back in time in Suzume's past before Kazuo died--

Suzume stood among the willows of the backyard, staring out at the house. It was supposed to be her home, and it was supposed to feel that way, but it didn't.

Wrapping her fingers around one of the branches, Suzume watched as shadows stomped in and out of the lit, curtained windows. She could hear the audible shouts and protests and her brother argued with their parents.

She had messed up again. She had skipped her afternoon session with her sensei. Suzume didn't originally mean to, but she was invited to the park by some of the other girls from her school. They liked her, and she liked them. All she had wanted was to spend time with people she could call friends.

But, when she had come home, severe punishments waited. Her parents were furious, slapping her and berating her. They sent her to her room without dinner and had been planning further extensions of punishments, until Kazuo came home.

He tried to explain to them that she was no hunter. She was simply a little, sad girl who wanted friends.

And it was true. Though it had been two years since Ichiru disappeared, Suzume still felt so alone, so hurt and desperate. She needed friends, but her parents demanded that she become a hunter no matter what. What had pushed them was the death of Ichiru's and Zero's parent's. It had them calling for a war against the vampires more than ever.

Sighing, Suzume sat on the cold ground. The back door opened and slammed shut as Kazuo, tall and dark, came marching towards her. His green eyes were sparking with an electric anger that scared Suzume.

He shoved his hands in his coat pocket's and huffed, a cloud of smoke leaving his mouth every time he breathed. "What are you doing out here?" he asked quietly, his expression softening a great deal.

She bit her lip and stared up at him, fighting tears. "I don't know. Sometimes I think I am just so stupid." She shook her head. "Kazuo, what's wrong with me?"

He knelt beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Nothing. You are so normal, it's beautiful. You don't belong here, Suzume. Don't let them get to you. One day, when I'm older, I will bring us away from here where we both can be normal." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

A bitter wind picked up, biting at Suzume's cheeks and nose. She sniffled, rubbing her hands together as a chill went through her spine. Her teeth chattered and Kazuo wrapped his arm around her.

"You shouldn't be out here. I can taste snow in the air." And just as he said this, something cold and wet stung the tip of her nose.

Suzume went cross eyed, looking at what had touched her skin.

Kazuo laughed, wiping her nose with his gloved hand. "That was a funny face. Don't do it again. Your eyes could get stuck like that."

Suzume couldn't help but laugh as she lunged for him, hugging him tight. "You don't have to give up your dream of being a hunter for me. I can be normal on my own."

He patted her head and rose, more snowflakes falling around them like a silent ballet of tiny dots of white. Kazuo stuck his tongue out, catching a few and making a face at Suzume.

She laughed and pushed him, though it didn't affect his balance at all. She stuck her tongue out too, savoring the icy air as a few fluttering snowflakes fell on her tongue. Making a face at her brother in revenge, she punched his shoulder, whirling around and taking off into the woods.

Kazuo chuckled loudly, chasing after her with more speed and strength she could never muster. He caught her without much effort, swinging her around once and lowering her into the grass.

The snow began to fall in thousands and millions of flurries. Suzume noticed she could hardly see three or four feet in front of her. Kazuo immediately grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She could see in his eyes that this simple snowstorm was not simple at all.

The wind picked up, whipping through Suzume's hair and stealing her scarf. She instinctively ran after the purple scarf, one of her favorites.

"SUZUME! NO!" She heard Kazuo scream.

She froze, realizing what she had done, but it was too late. She turned in circles, seeing nothing but white. Her face burned from the biting wind as the cold seeped into her core and spread to the tips of her hair.

Shivering nonstop, Suzume took a few steps forward, then stopped, calling out, "KAZUO! KAZUO!" But she couldn't hear. The wind screamed in her ears, making anything else impossible to hear.

She reached out, searching for something with her hands. All she found was rough bark. Stepping towards the tree, the wind continued to pull at her. She could feel the buttons of her coat forced against her clothes. Wrapping her arms around the tree, she felt as if she was going to blow away.

Yet, she couldn't help smiling when she thought of what Kazuo would say if he saw her hugging a tree. But, the cold hurt her teeth, so she was forced to close her mouth and cling as hard as she could.

For what seemed like hours, Suzume waited until the storm finally died. She exited the forest to find her mother and father waiting on the back porch with stern faces. Her mother dangled her purple scarf and glared frostily. Kazuo was nowhere to be seen, so Suzume began a slow ascension to the house, where her parents did nothing but give her the silent treatment.

-- Just a little flashback. I'm sorry, but I hope it holds everyone over until I get everything under control. I promise to make the dance chapter amazing if you will only give me time. I shouldn't take to long though.

Thanks for reading.--


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

She could hear the thrumming music from the ballroom as she followed behind a group of giggling girls. The evening was fairly warm, the stars bright and the moon full. Suzume stepped between rows of marble columns which led to the entrance of the ballroom. Through one of the open doors, she could glimpse the red, blue, and silver streamers she had help hang before.

Entering the room, she marveled at how magnificent it all looked finished. The ceiling was high, cluttered with twirled streamers, balloons floating below the elaborately carved ceiling. Circular tables with white cloths were pushed to the side, some of the more shier girls sitting at them.

The dance floor was wide and spacious. A large stereo with a DJ sitting behind it sat in front of the floor. The music was of modern origin, some song in English Suzume assumed was from America.

Her eyes followed the lavish, adorable dresses and beautiful girls. The old Suzume, the hunter side, shook her head at the thought of so much temptation for so many vampires. The newer side, the one that was fighting to be true to herself, was beginning to believe in Chairman Cross's pacifism.

"Oh my, Kain really does have good taste." Aidou appeared in front of her, a chattering group of fans flanking his shadow. He gave her a once-over, making her shift uncomfortably under his hungry stare. "You know, new guardian, I have been quite thirsty lately….Would you like to join me in getting some refreshment?" Mischief, as usual it seemed, glittered in his stunning, blue eyes.

A cold hand was placed on her shoulder as the all too familiar, all too desirable, voice of Kain said to Aidou, "If you are so thirsty, cousin, then why don't you have one of these?" He threw a small black box at Aidou who caught it effortlessly.

He glanced at it and sniffed, glaring at Kain. "You take all the fun. I'll keep these. Maybe you won't be needing them if you are with _her_." He tucked it in his white suit pocket and marched away, the flock of girls following him.

Suzume stepped away from Kain, blushing as she remembered the other night. "What was in the box?"

He glanced around and lowered his voice, "Blood tablets. It's what the Chairman gave us to satiate our hunger."

Her eyes widened. Blood tablets? How come she hadn't heard of them before? Yet she was even more surprised that she hadn't exactly dwelled on what the vampires had to drink at the academy. She knew the Chairman wouldn't let them have human blood, but she hadn't thought of such a new establishment like blood tablets.

Kain trailed his forefinger down the bridge of her nose, breaking her from her startled reverie. "You look beautiful." He gingerly picked a blonde curl from her shoulder, looping the strand around his finger.

Suzume smiled, replying with, "You look very handsome yourself." And he did. He wore a white buttoned down shirt with black dress pants. However simple, it didn't dwindle the effect of his ember eyes or flaming hair.

"Would you like to dance?" he held out his hand.

Suzume shook her head. "No. I am here as a guard." She scanned the room, spotting a delicate and radiant Yuuki with a scowling Zero. She edged toward them, seeing a group of girls beginning to huddle behind Kain. "Besides, there are others who are dying for your attention."

He retorted, "But I'm dying for only yours."

She shook her head. "That doesn't change anything. I still have a serious job here."

He sighed, turning slightly to the giddy girls behind him. All of them were beautiful and elegant, but Kain turned back around and made a face. "Spare me of them. One dance. If you want, I will ask Yuuki and Zero if it's okay…"

She frowned, feeling too easily swayed to dance with him. She did have feelings, there was no denying that, but it was a matter of protecting the students. Her senses were still warning her that something was amiss, and she couldn't ignore that, not even if someone she had strong feelings for was practically begging her to dance.

The song ended. A slow and rhythmic one taking its place. Without another word, Kain grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. She tried to struggle and pull back, but it was futile.

He twirled her around, guiding her back into his embrace as he led with an unnatural grace. Suzume continued frowning, her hand feeling like lead on his shoulder. Her gun was strapped against her thigh, and her hand was too far away for comfort. She wanted to be ready, to be prepared, but it was so hard with Kain.

His eyes locked with hers, and she knew she would dance with him all night long if he made her. There was a part of her that remembered the feeling, the closeness, and there was another part that was afraid of it and the weakness.

Their bodies moved in sync, Suzume praying she wouldn't step on his toes. She had agility, yes, but dancing was not a lesson her parents had taught her or had wanted her to learn. They didn't believe it had anything to do with hunting.

It was even more intimidating when she noticed the fact that her dance partner was remarkably exceptional.

"Now, I know why you are at Cross Academy, but I'm curious as to where you plan to go once you leave… _If_ you leave." Sadness flickered across his face, but he controlled his expression to one of interest.

She looked away at the other dancers. Across the room, Aidou and another blonde vampire she recalled was named Ichijo, were dancing with a whole circle of grinning girls. Looking to where Zero and Yuuki once stood, she saw only Zero, who was staring out at a balcony.

Her eyes followed his almost frustrated stare. Suzume then saw Yuuki and Kaname dancing out on the terrace. Yuuki's cheeks were pink, but she seemed content with Kuran. Suzume felt almost glad that a pureblood vampire had such a weakness. It made him less terrifying, all the more human.

"Suzume?" Kain's voice brought her mind back into his arms. "My question?"

She met his eyes. "I promised my brother I was going to live a normal life. That is what I plan to do. I want to go to a more rural area and establish a life. A normal life."

He couldn't hide his sadness after her words. "But you are still so young. Why won't you stay at the Academy until you graduate? What about college? What about…." He left the sentence hanging, averting his eyes.

"What about our feelings?" Suzume finished for him. "I don't know, Kain. I am figuring things out as I go. Nothing so far has been planned, especially these…these feelings."

"Feelings that could hold you back from a normal life because of what I am?" He gazed at her with a blazing fire beneath his eyes.

She exhaled. "No. Feelings that are far too normal. What you are is a little quirk in the definition of normal, but nothing can ever be _too_ perfect, can it?" She stared at him hopefully.

He smiled, bending down slightly to rest his hard forehead against hers. "No. It can't."

The song ended. Suzume quickly kissed Kain's cold cheek and dashed away before he could force her into another dance again. She ran to where Zero once stood, seeing only emptiness then. After asking others where he had went, she went to the terrace only to find Yuuki gone.

Kaname, as he was gliding away from the balcony, said in an even tone, "I don't believe you are doing a good enough job, Sato. Find my Yuuki." And he reentered the ballroom.

She walked to the edge, leaning over the rail to see an empty courtyard below. Suzume tried to calm her heart, but something was wrong, deadly wrong. Yuuki was gone.

Then, suddenly, there was a wind and a thump. The balcony doors were closed as Suzume whirled around. Frozen against the rail, her breath caught in her throat as she gaped at him.

"Long time no see. You have grown." Ichiru's silvery eyes were a dangerous kind of wild. He seemed just a bit taller than Zero and had vibes that made the hair on the back of her neck rise.

"Ich-Ichiru," she stuttered lamely.

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that all you have to say to a first love?" In two quick strides, Ichiru had his hands on Suzume's hips, pressing her against the stone railing. "How about a kiss, just like the old times?" He sneered at her, lowering his face.

Without a thought, she swatted at his face and twisted away from him, her heart ramming against her ribs like a hammer. This was not _her_ Ichiru. This was a monster.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" she spoke in a rushed, terrified whisper.

He placed his hands on the railing, peering out into the darkness. "I have unfinished business with my brother and his pathetic little girlfriend." His eyes flashed back to her. "Little did I know that you would be here." He approached her again.

She stepped away. "What do you mean by 'unfinished business'?" Her eyes narrowed, her hand ready to feel the handle of her gun.

He smirked cruelly. "You will see, as long as you stay out of my way. I only wanted to stop and say hello to an old love of my childhood. But, I'm warning you, stay low tonight and you just might make it through." Ichiru grasped her waist, pulling her to him.

Suzume pushed, but sadly, it was futile. She found she was a little irritated by the male's dominating strength.

"Let go, Ichiru." She struggled against him.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Oh, just let me remember. Let me remember the good things in my life before everything went wrong."

His words were genuine, she could tell. She stood still, realizing that her Ichiru still existed.

Then, his hand slid up her thigh. Suzume reacted by kneeing him in the groin, but it was too late. He had already got what he was looking for.

Waving her special gun in his hand, Ichiru stared at her with deeply lost and angry eyes. "I can't let you have this. Sorry, Suzume." He turned, flinging himself over the railing, darting across the courtyard silently.

She cursed, running back into the ballroom. Suzume quickly looked for Kain, for Kaname, for anyone who could help. But the crowd was too massive, the beautiful faces and dresses blending together as Suzume tried not to panic.

Yuuki and Zero were in danger. Ichiru looked ready to kill, and, as it then clicked in her head, Ichiru had a master.

His family was slain by vampires, and Ichiru had disappeared. Zero was the only survivor. The only logical reason Suzume could conclude was that Ichiru had either been kidnapped or had joined the vampire that had slaughtered his parents.

Was his anger at them that strong? Did he hate them that much? Even Suzume, whose own parent's tried to kill her, wouldn't wish death on them.

Gulping, Suzume knew what she had to do.

She had to get her emergency knife. It was her only other weapon left.

--

She ran, her legs whipping the skirt of her knee-length dress. Somehow her normal agility failed her. Maybe it was because she was experiencing a fear beyond one she had ever felt before. There was scared, then terrified, but fear topped it all off with a nasty after taste.

Suzume stumbled, glancing behind her to see nothing but rows of columns lining an open, and empty, corridor that was exposed to nature's cool breeze. It rustled her dress as her palms pressed against the rough concrete. There was still emptiness behind her. Suzume launched off, heart racing against her ribs painfully. The blood rushed through her veins like a coursing river, making her feel lightheaded and dizzy.

The dress billowed around her knees, her bare feet clapping against the concrete. Ahead, the courtyard with a flowing fountain laid in the milky moonlight. She turned once again to look behind her. No one. Nothing.

But her trained senses were telling her otherwise. She was no fool.

She darted across the courtyard with sharp, shifty eyes. Running straight at the dorms, she knew she had to get a hold of her weapon.

Things had changed. Everything had changed.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Sorry it's been forever. Life can take a toll on free time, which mine is very limited of late. Thank you all for reading. The story is nearly summed up, so it should be just a few more chapters. I'll try to be fast.

She reached the fountain, the bottoms of her feet sore from the merciless ground. But she knew it was better that way. Running in heels or any other type of dress shoe would only slow her down.

Suzume quickly splashed water on her face, despite the shudders that ran down her spine from the harsh memories of before. Clenching her teeth, she closed her eyes and slammed her fist down. She knew now that her every sense hadn't been lying. Why hadn't she listened? Why hadn't she done or said something? Suzume slammed her fist down again, shoving away from the tainted fountain and taking off at full speed to the dorms.

As Suzume scaled stair after stair, she felt as if she was wasting so much time, letting it slip by through her weaponless hands. There was a trickle of hopelessness in the pit of her stomach, but she swallowed and reminded herself that she had to try.

As she reached the floor her room was on, she skidded around the corner, coming to a complete stop in front of the door. It was open halfway.

Her eyes widened, scanning the hall just in case. Her heart thrummed painfully as she rose a shaking hand. Taking a deep breath in, she shoved the door open and steeled herself for any attacks.

Instead, a tall, dark silhouette stood in front of her window. He turned slowly, assessing Suzume with almost angry eyes. His lips were pursed, his dark hair dangling in his glowing eyes.

She blinked, wondering why Kaname Kuran would be in her dorm room. Silence passed for what seemed like wasteful minutes until she finally spoke.

"I must get my knife," she felt as if she had to ask, even though it was _her_ room and _her_ weapon.

Kaname lowered his head, making a fist and slamming it against the wall, leaving a noticeable dent. "I thought I told you to watch over Yuuki very carefully. I thought you promised me you would do your very best. Yet, somehow, I feel as if you have not done your best at all. Somehow, I feel your feelings have failed you. You have failed me, Suzume. My Yuuki is now in danger." He remained mostly reserved as he continued with, "I know all about your past. Not because of Kain, you must understand, but because I have my ways. Your parents knew you would fail as a hunter, and now I see why. Now I see why they would want to rid of you from their lives. You are nothing but a failure, bound to succeed at nothing but losing everyone you care for. I foolishly believed Kain was correct in assuming you would be of use to my game." He shook his head. "I was terribly mistaken." He opened the window, facing her once more to say, "After this night, do not assume you are welcome to stay at Cross Academy." And he jumped out the window, disappearing into the night.

It was a sharp slap to her face, and Suzume was ready to cry, ready to collapse into tears. A few did slide down her cheeks as she yanked the knife from under her mattress, tucking it into place at her thigh. She then placed her hands over her face, making the tears stop, forcing the hurt to go away.

She reminded herself of Kazuo's words, of the comfort of his voice and reassurances.

Normal humans would and could fail at anything, Suzume knew. And she was normal. She was a normal human. More tears came as she made her way into the corridor.

Memories of Kazuo raced through her mind.

"_Kazuo, what's wrong with me?"_

"_Nothing. You are so normal, it's beautiful. You don't belong here, Suzume. Don't let them get to you. One day, when I'm older, I will bring us away from here where we both can be normal." _

And there had been more times when he encouraged her to be herself, only herself, no matter what.

"_What if no one likes me? What if I get an F and get kicked out?"_

"_Stop worrying, Suzume. You must be true to yourself. Sensei won't teach you that, but I will. Find your own personality, little sister. I don't doubt the teachers will find you so sweet, they will give you A's because of that alone."_

Suzume raced back to the courtyard, a sense of dread weighing her tomach as a realization came over her.

She had no idea where Ichiru had gone, where Zero and Yuuki were bound to be.

Feeling more frustrated than ever, she gritted her teeth and clenched her teeth. She couldn't fail, she had to try. But where were they?! Suzume couldn't recall Ichiru hinting on any locations, but she was sure it was on the school grounds. At a loss, Suzume plopped down on the ground, placing her head in her hands and trying to avoid Kaname's words.

As she mulled over what to do next, an unnatural wind stirred the air.

"Suzume?! What are you doing out here?" Kain, quite painfully, grabbed her arm and jerked her up. "You should be inside! It's dangerous…." He stopped as he looked into her watery eyes. "Suzume?"

She shook her head and twisted from his grasp. "Something's wrong, Kain! I have to find Yuuki and Zero and...and I have to fix everything!"

He was silent for a moment, then said, "I don't know where they are, but…I will tell you what I do know…." He sighed tiredly, looking around the moonlit courtyard with a pained expression. "The pureblood vampire, Shizuka Hio, has come back."

"Are…are you sure?"

He nodded swiftly. "Yes. Aidou and I found her body. She was possessing another body, Maria Kurenai. Have you…."

Suzume interrupted him with a sharp nod. "Yes. Yes, Zero was complaining to Chairman Cross about her. That…is quite amazing, though. A pureblood possessing those kind of abilities. It makes you wonder…." Her thoughts trailed for a moment until Kain snatched her wrist.

"You said you had to find Yuuki and Zero. I think I may know where they are. The Moon Dorm. Maria Kurenai's room number was eighteen, I believe."

Suzume nodded once again and moved to dash off, but Kain did not release his grip on her wrist. Instead, he twirled her to him, pressing her close.

She blushed, squirming. "I don't have time, Kain! I must go now!"

"I will come with you."

"No! I have to go alone!" Suzume had to prove that she was not a failure, that she could do it by herself for once. "I am sorry, but I have to go!" She struggled, even though she wanted nothing more but to be near him, against him.

His lips met hers for the sweetest and briefest of moments. Then, he stepped away, still holding her wrist. "I knew it was dangerous to fall for a human," he muttered, brushing her wrist along his cheek, smelling it, and kissing it after.

"Dangerous for you?" She shivered under his touch, cupping his hard, cold face with her hand as he released her wrist.

He smiled half-heartedly. "You have a point. Now….go."

And, after a last glance, she went.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Sorry to say that this is the end for Suzume, but it's been fun. I added some fighting action in here, so I hope you all enjoy.

Panting, Suzume braced herself against the wall. The room was just around the corner, so close. She knew it was time she actually made a plan. From her dash from the fountain to the dorm, she hadn't thought of a plan. She was in denial that she had to make one.

But she knew she did. Suzume just didn't know what would work best.

She slid down the wall, swallowing hard. Suzume knew bursting in, brandishing a foolish little knife was pointless. She desperately wished she had her gun, her precious gun. There was even a fleeting moment where she wished she had enlisted Kain's help, but Suzume knew she had to do this for herself.

She had to prove to everyone that she was not a failure.

Taking a deep breath, she rose and gripped the hilt of her knife. Turning the corner, still lacking a plan, but still contemplating one, she froze at the sight of Ichiru's back. Involuntarily, she gasped and covered her mouth. Ichiru swiveled around, his beautiful silvery eyes buring straight into hers.

Suzume closed her eyes, not wanting to see him, but she could still feel him, his presence. Her heart yearned for him and for a time long gone.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped angrily.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, she forced herself to look at him. "To save Yuuki and Zero."

Raising a mocking eyebrow, he glanced at the pitiful knife in her hand. "And exactly how are you going to play that one out? Suzume, I won't let you pass, and you won't kill me."

"You think so?" the words escaped her mouth before Suzume could stop them.

For the briefest of moments, something which resembled hurt flashed across Ichiru's face. "Fine. You want to fight to the death then? So be it." He positioned himself in a prepared stance and waited.

Suzume wouldn't- couldn't- hurt him. He was her first love and her heart would surely shatter if she so much as cut him. Seeing him standing before her made Suzume desperately crave for the time when they were together peacefully, where they shared their pains and love.

They had been young, but Suzume knew what they had was truly love. She knew because she felt the same way about him even after so many years.

Letting the knife clamor to the floor, she charged at Ichiru, throwing her arms around his waist and clutching him close. "Stop it, you idiot. Just let me do what I have to do!"

He went rigid as she touched him. Ichiru pushed her away, staring at her with an unreadable expression. "I can't, Suzume. My life, my soul, everything about me, belongs to Shizuka Hio. Though I do…….care so much about you, I have chosen my path, and I won't turn my back from it."

As sad as she felt, there was a small part of her that was pleased to see the real Ichiru. At that moment, he was her Ichiru. He was no crazy madman, not the controlled lunatic from before, just a young Kiryuu.

Bowing, Ichiru whispered fiercely, "We will fight, then." And, with undeniable speed, Ichiru swept his foot underneath Suzume's. She fell to the floor, rolling quickly as his fist hit the floor where her face had previously been. While he missed, Suzume kicked him in the stomach, jumping up after.

Her knife lay not too far, but she didn't want to use it. That would mean she had to kill him.

Crying out at the thought of killing him, and because he had punched her in the stomach, she fell to the floor in a weeping heap.

"I can't! I can't hurt you, Ichiru!"

But her words couldn't reach him then. In his eyes, she saw the maniacal Ichiru, the tortured one that was going to destroy everything in a futile attempt to demolish his pain.

His foot came flying down on her chest, but Suzume managed to catch it, twisting his ankle and sending him flopping to the ground. She scrambled up, panting and wincing in pain. Ichiru grabbed her ankle and dragged her down again.

Her chin slammed against the floor as the metallic taste of blood filled her mouth. Suzume kicked at Ichiru's face, missing and hitting until he laid on top of her, using his body to hold her down.

His brainwashed eyes gazed in bloodlust at her, raising his fist high, Suzume held up her hands.

"Ichiru! Stop! Don't you remember? Don't you remember what you said to me?" she cried out.

Her Ichiru paused, the hunger for death leaving. "Remember what?" he half growled, half asked.

It came out in a terrified whisper, "Only you. You said you would love only me. You would dance with only me. Only me, remember?"

"Only you…" he said it as Suzume watched the memories flood back in his eyes. Victory surged through her and it was a moment when she realized that she possibly didn't have to kill him.

Her victory was short lived as Ichiru blinked and shook his head. "That was years ago, let go of the past!" And he brought his fist down, but to no avail. Suzume had already seen it coming.

She was standing, backing away from Ichiru slowly. When she felt her heel hit her dagger, she stopped, a pain twisting her heart in knots. She was running out of time, and she knew it. Suzume also knew what she absolutely _had_ to do.

Without another word or hint of action, Suzume twirled to the floor, swiping the dagger with her swift fingers. Simultaneously, Ichiru whipped out a gun and hesitated with an agonized look in his eyes and shot. But, before he could shoot a second time, the knife was already implanted within his chest.

Suzume ran to him as he fell, the gun clattering to the floor. He laid on the ground, long fingers outstretched to her. She took his hand and squeezed it as his eyes fluttered.

"Only….you…" his lips whispered one last time.

Shoving all thoughts away as she wept, Suzume, through her tears, spotted her special gun tucked in his belt.

Clenching her teeth in attempt to stop the tears, Suzume kissed his cold lips, feeling them move against her mouth as he whispered her name and died.

Ripping the gun from him, Suzume went screaming into the room. It took only seconds for her to process the situation.

Zero was holding Yuuki as Shizuka stared at them both with sickeningly beautiful and hungry eyes. Startled and angry, she glared at Suzume as she shot right into her elegant and refined face.

Suzume screamed and shot, her finger hitting the trigger with a rhythm that would only stop when the bullets did.

And, of course, they did.

The woman named Shizuka Hio fell to the ground, along with Zero, who's shoulder began to bleed. Yuuki immediately jumped to Zero's aid with tears pouring down her cheeks.

Suzume ran to them, apologizing repeatedly through her choked sobs. She was hysterical, emotionally enervated.

Suzume and Yuuki both tore pieces of their silky dresses for Zero. Yuuki combined the pieces and tied them snuggly around his injured arm. Zero simply sat there, panting and swallowing, his eyes wide and terrified.

Placing a firm hand on Suzume's arm, Yuuki said in a wavering voice, "Shhhh. It's alright now. You don't have to cry. You saved us."

Suzume shook her head and pulled away from Yuuki. She felt evil, tainted, and wished Kazuo, her brother, was there to comfort her. But he wasn't.

Zero, between pained breaths, said to Suzume, "Stop crying. You need to go get the rest of the missing Day Class girl's body." He closed his eyes and winced, gripping his shoulder. "Shizuka….killed her. She…She's in the other room…" He made a fist as Yuuki slowly helped him up.

Holding back the pain that she knew she wouldn't be able to deny later, Suzume dashed out of the room. In the hallway, to her surprise, Kaname and Kain appeared around the corner. Forgetting everything for that moment, Suzume ran to Kain without hesitating. She needed him more than anyone else.

Kain embraced her warmly, burying his face in her hair. "What happened?" he murmured.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Suzume stepped away to face Kaname. "I am no failure, _Kaname_."

Regarding her with respecting eyes, he responded, "So it seems. I revoke my previous words about Cross Academy."

Glaring bitterly, she retorted, "You can't revoke words. They have been said. After this night, I will leave."

Nodding his head once, he said, "If that is what you chose. Now, if you will excuse me, I must finish off Shizuka." He began gliding away, casting only a brief glance at the body of Ichiru as he lay in the hallway.

Ignoring the body as best she could, Suzume called out to Kaname, "But I shot her. She is dead."

He simply shook his head and disappeared, leaving the door open. She could hear an exchange of words and then Zero and Yuuki came running out of the room, slamming the door behind them.

Neither even bothered to look at the dead body, but Suzume couldn't help it.

Seeing Ichiru lay so still scared her and reminded her of what she had done. Snuggling desperately against Kain once more, she said, as Zero and Yuuki, holding onto each other, ran down the hall, "I killed him, Kain. I loved him too. Am I a horrible person?" She couldn't hold back the tears this time.

Gripping her shoulders firmly, Kain pushed her away from him. His ember colored eyes were confused and hurt as he cried, "You' re leaving the academy?!"

She winced through her tears and nodded slowly, explaining in a whisper, "Kuran thought I failed keeping Yuuki safe. He personally told me that after this night, he doesn't want me here."

"B-but….didn't he say he revoked those words?"

She shook her head again, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "You can not take back what is said. And, either way, I think I should leave. I did nearly fail Yuuki and Kuran."

"Don't go." Kain's eyes began to water, but he kept a firm face. "I knew you would have to go eventually, but…so soon?"

Placing both her hands on either side of his face, Suzume kissed him, moving her lips gently. Stopping momentarily, she murmured to Kain, "It is my last night here, and I do not want to remember killing a love of mine. Will you give me another memory?" She looked hopefully into his broken eyes.

"Are you sure?" He brushed more tears from her eyes with his thumb.

She nodded as more tears came. Suzume threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. She kissed him in hope he would understand everything, in hope she would see him again, and in hope he would never, never forget her, because she surely would not forget him.


End file.
